Strijd om de kracht
by Pixie Musa
Summary: De ninja turtels ontmoeten een nieuwe bondgenoot, maar dan gebeuren er rare en gevaarlijke dingen. En Leo komt ergens achter, waar niemand van wist.
1. Chapter 1

Dit is mij 6e verhaal, over de ninja Turtels. Ik gebruik de afkortingen van de turtels. Dat is voor mij makelijker, en misschien voor jullie ook

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1 : de nacht training.

Het was stil in de straten van New York. Er was een korte wind, en de maan en de sterren schenen mooi over de stad.

Iedereen sliep vredig, maar voor somige, was de nacht heel anders.

Vier gemuteerde schildpadden, sprongen over de daken van de wolkenkrabers.

De ninja turtels waren hun dagelijks nacht training aan het doen. Ze deden het in het hols van de nacht, omdat niemand ze mog zien.

Toen ze op een wolkenkraber waren.

' man...soms word ik echt moe van al dat trainigen...':zei Miky.

' niet zo zuren...we zijn al...3 minuten bezig':zei Don met een verbaaste blik.

' laten we gewoon verder gaan en niet meer...':zei Raf en wou weer gaan lopen. Maar hij werd tegen gehouden door Leo.

' stil eens':zei Leo. En ze hoorde opeens veel kabal. Ze renden naar het einde van de wolkenkrabber, ze zagen veel voet ninja's.

Ze waren iets van plan, ze hadden veel appratuur meegenomen.

' kom op..nu word pas leuk':zei Raf.

' wacht ik denk niet dat we ze nu moeten aanvallen':zei Leo.

' Leo heefd gelijk...dit is erg verdacht...je weet maar nooit wat er zou gebeuren':zei Don.

De voet ninja's liepen door een port, een soort geheimen kamer. De turtels sprongen voorzichtig naar beneden.

Toen ze op de grond waren. Waren de voet ninja's al binnen.

' erg maf':zei Miky.

Toen ging de poort open, de turtels doken weg. De voet ninja's liepen door met leegen handen.

' wat zijn die mafkesen allemaal aan het doen?':zei Raf.

' geen idee...laten we hier weg gaan en hopen dat die gasten, ons niet zien':zei Leo.

Ze sprongen weer voorzichtig op de wolkenkrabber. Maar voor dat ze terug wouden naar huis. Stonden veel Voet ninja's op ze te wachten.

' dit keer heb ik het niet gedaan':zei Miky.

' dat weten we':zei Don en pakte zijn Bo-staf.

' mooi...nu word het leuk':zei Raf en pakte zijn wapen, en dat deden Miky en Leo ook.

De voet ninja's vielen aan, de turtels sprongen omhoog en begonen ook aan te vallen.

Na een paar minuten.

' dit ging wel erg snel':zei Leo en ze zagen dat de voetninja's weg gingen.

'ja...':zei Miky.

' kom..laten we terug gaan naar huis';zei Don.

In een schuilpalaats, zat een grote aards vijand van de ninja turtels. Swedder, hij doet alles er aan om de turtels te vermoorden, maar vandaag, gaat er iets ongewoons gebeuren.

Dokter Stockmen, een handlanger van Swedder. Liep naar hem toe.

' meester...de voet ninja's werden verast door die Turtels...':zei Stockmen.

' hm...ze hebben het toch niet ondekt..mag ik hopen?':zei Swedder.

' nee meester...nee...ze hebben het niet ondekt':zei Stockmen nerveus.

' ja..ja...ze hebben alleen de poort gezien':zei een zwarte schim achter een pilaar.

' ach..bemoei er niet mee':zei Stockmen.

' ik heb het toevallig alleen gezien...de turtels..zij gaan in ieder geval het wel ondekken':zei de zwarte schim.

' jij...jij bemoeit je er overal mee...het enegen wat jij kan doen is alles in de gaten houden!':zei Stockmenn die woest begon te worden.

' en waar ben jij goed?...in vloeren vegen?':zei de schim.

' GENOEG!...ga nu...je weet wat je moet doen':zei Swedder. En de zwarte schim liep weg.

' meester...ik zeg dit niet graag...heeft u nog genoeg vertrouwen in hem?':zei Stockmen.

' hij is mijn laaste hoop..om de turtels te vermoorden...':zei Swedder en liep weg.

' natuurlijk mijn meester':zei Stockmen en liep ook weg.

* * *

Wil je weten wie de schim is?. Blijf R&R en dan kom je er wel achter. 


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Ik wil graag Sueanne-sparrow bedanken, voor de zoveelste revieu, die je me gaf.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2 : Swedder's geheimen Lab.

De ninja turtels, waren thuis en ze hadden alles aan meester Splinter verteld wat ze hadden gezien.

' en toen liepen ze zowat door een geheimen in gang..':zei Raf.

' ik begrijp het...kenelijk..is onze vijand.weer bezig met iets';zei Splinter.

' konen we maar weten wat hij nu weer van plan is':zei Leo.

'ik weet het misschien...ik krijg een sinaal bij die steeg':zei Don die achter zijn computer zat.

' en natuurlijk weet Donatelo weer iets':zei Miky.

' het is de zelfde steeg die we zagen, er schijnt een soort lab te zitten...':zei Don. De scherm op de computer liet wat zien, wat erachter die muur zat.

' en wat moeten die idioten dan':zei Raf.

' volgens mij maken ze een erg sterke wapen, Swedder had wel veel werkplekken, maar deze...':zei Don en typte wat in.

' maar wat?':zei Miky.

' dit is zijn geheimen lab...hier bouwd hij veel wapens om tegen ons te gebruiken...ik stel voor dat we daar naar toe gaan...en alles te onderzoeken...':zei Don.

' wie stemd voor?' :zei Leo. Raf en Don staken hun hand op.

' eh...moet het echt...?':zei Miky.

' ik denk het wel..kom op laten we gaan':zei Leo en ze gingen naar de geheimen lab van Swedder.

' ik heb het gevoel...dat het mis gaat..maar ik heb vertrouwen in ze':zei Splinter.

Bij Swedder.

' is alles..klaar..?':zei Swedder.

'er moeten alleen een paar dingen op..de turtels..hebben er veel vertraging er in gezet':zei Stockmen.

'meester...de turtels zijn opweg naar u lab':zei een voet ninja.

' staat je weet wel klaar?':zei Swedder en keek de voet ninja aan.

' ja meester..hij staat er helemaal klaar voor':zei de voetninja en ging weer.

' mooi..Stockmen...zorg er voor dat turtels er levend of niet uit het lab komen':zei Swedder.

' eh...eh..zeker meester...dat zal ik doen':zei Stockmen en ging er haastig van door.

Bij de turtels.

' eens zien...als ik nu de wacht woord in typ...dan..':zei Don en typte wat cijfers in, en de poort ging open.

' klasse Don..maar hoe wis je het wachtwoord?':zei Miky.

' simpel...ik heb toevallig..hun wachtwoord opgezocht...en dit was het':zei Don.

' kom op': zei Raf en ze liepen naar binnen, ze zagen veel apparatuur, en er was blijkbaar niemand.

' zo te zien zijn ze vertrokken':zei Leo.

' zou je denken..misschien hebben ze gewacht..en..en weten ze nu dat we hier zijn':zei Miky.

' klam aan Miky..niet iedereen hoef je te horen':zei Raf.

' jongens!..moet dit zien!':zei Don.

' wat is er Don?':zei Leo.

' moet je horen...**Na veel onderzoek, hebben we de machtige zwaard ter werled gemaakt. We probeeren het te testen. Gelukkig werkte hij. Hopelijk is onze meester Swedder blij met het prota type 3/8D**':zei Don het legde het papier weer neer.

'Porta Type 3/8D?':zei Raf.

' wacht er staat meer...**Hopelijk, word dit wapen erg goed. Om onze vijanden te verslaan. En dan zijn ze voorgoed van de aard bodem verdwenen, 6 November 1972.**':zei Leo.

'welke vijanden?...in 1972?..toen waren we er nog niet':zei Miky.

' je hebt gelijk..misschien..waren er meer vijanden van Swedder':zei Don.

' daar had hij een hele kluif aangehad':zei Raf.

' maar..op 6 November..1972...werd Japan toch aangevallen door Swedder?':zei Leo.

' ja..je heb gelijk..kijk maar...dit is een oude krant stukje uit 1972..':zei Don en pakte een oude krantestukje, die naast het ander papiertje zat.

'** JAPAN, AANGEVALLEN DOOR HUN GROTSTE VIJAND, MEESTER SWEDDER**':zei Raf die het bovenste stukje had gelezen.

' ik kan het even niet volgen...de prota type 3/8D..was al in 1972 gemaakt..maar waarom had Swedder..het niet tegen ons gebruikt":zei Miky.

' dat is zo...wat moet hij eigenlijk met die info':zei Raf.

' daar had hij ook een antwoord op':zei Don en draaide het blaadje om die ze als eerst hadden gelezen en er stond. **DE PORTA TYPE 3/8D VOOR HET EERST GETEST.**

' voor het eerst getest?..op wat?':zei Leo.

' eens kijken...**25 MEI 1990 OP..**':zei Don, en wou verder lezen, maar verstijfde voor een seconde.

' wat is er Donnie?':zei Miky.

' hij is voor het eerst getest...op..op':zei Don.

'op wat?';zei Raf.

' op Meester Josie':zei Don en keek de anderen aan.

' daar heefd meester Splinter niets over gezegt':zei Leo.

Opeens ging de lab duren open, duizende voeninja's stoormde het lab binnen.

'jullie kunen geen kant op':zei Stockmen.

' hadden we een keus dan?':zei Raf.

De turtels werden omzingeld door de voet ninja's.

' iemand nog een idee?':zei Miky.

' elk idee is goed':zei Don.

' oke..op mij teken springen we te gelijk uit de cirkel...zorg er voor dat jullie niet gepakt worden':zei Leo.

De voet ninja's kwamen dichter bij de turteles.

' klaar jongens?':zei Leo.

' ja..ik wel':zei Raf.

'oke..3...2...1..':zei Leo.

de voet ninja's vielen aan.

' SPRING!':zei Leo, en de turtels sprongen omhoog. En lande op de gronde de voet ninja's vielen elkaar aan.

' goed werk Leo...laten we gauw hier weg wezen hier':zei Don en ze wouden naar de uit gang renen maar.

' ho eens even...jullie mogen misschien al weten wat wij hier maken...maar jullie komen er niet levend uit':zei Stockmen die de turtels tegen hield.

Opeens kregen de Turtels een blauwe ring om hun middel. Ze waren vastgebonden.

'hahahaha...ik zei toch dat jullie niet levend weg komen haha':zei Stockmen.

' ach..lach niet zo als een gekke haan':zei Leo. Stockmen drukte op een knop en Leo kreeg een schok door de ring, hij viel op zijn kineeen op de grond.

' Leo..!':zei Raf.

'hahaha...als jullie niet meewerken..dan krijgen jullie een schok.haha...':zei Stockmen.

De turtels wisten niet meer wat ze moesten doen.

* * *

Dat gaat lekker zeg. Maar ja. Blijf R&R 


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hier komen de turtels, iemand tegen. Lees maar verder ofzo. ENJOY.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 3 : een onbekende.

De ninja turtels waren nog steeds vastgebonden door Stockmen's blauwe ringen.

Elke keer als ze tegen werkte, kregen ze een schok.

' wat weten jullie van deze lab?': vroeg Stockmen, met een dreiging in zijn stem.

' we weten niet veel...van deze..eh..lab..':zei Leo maar kreeg opnieuw en schok door de ring.

' je liegt...waarom zouden jullie in helmelsnaam hier gekomen zijn?..voor de thee!':zei Stockmen.

' hij is nog gekker dan we dachten':zei Miky tegen Leo.

' luister..we weten niets over deze plek...we hebben het alleen toevalig gezien':zei Don. En Don kreeg ook een schok door zich heen.

' ik heb genoeg gehoord...':zei Stockmen, opeens ging het alarm af.

' wat nu weer?':zei Raf.

'STOCKMEN...GA DAAR WEG': zei een stem in Stockmen's hoofd.

' goed meester...varwel...mijn beste Ninja's...ik zei..het toch..jullie komen hier..nooit levend vandaan..hahahaaha':zei Stockmen en liep weg met de voet ninja's.

' wat nu?..deze dingen er af halen kost ons een hele tijd':zei Miky.

' ik heb een idee...Raf...kan jij bij je wapen komen?...hij is misschien sterk genoeg om je ring af te maken':zei Don.

' ik al kijken':zei Raf en probeerde bij zijn wapen te komen. Opeens kwamen er kleine explosies.

' Raf..schiet alstjebliefd op':zei Leo.

' even gedult hebben...hebbes...':zei Raf en had 1 van zijn wapens gepakt, hij sneed zijn ring af. Daarna, maakte hij Don, Leo en Miky ook los.

' iemand nog idee om hier weg te komen':zei Leo.

Er was overal brand, en er kwam nog een explosie. Ze reden naar de deur.

' de deur...hij zit vast':zei Don.

' nee...we gaan eraan!':zei Miky.

' nog..niet... het.. is... nog...niet...voor..bij':zei Leo, hij kon net zijn zin afmaken en viel flauw.

Maar ook Raf, Don en Miky vielen flauw.

Wat ze niet wisten is, dat ze door iemand werden gered. Na een paar minuten. Kwam Leo bij. Hij zag dat hij niet meer in het lab was, maar buiten, op de wolkenkrabber.

Hij keek omzich heen, en zag nog, dat zijn broers nog buiten westen waren.

'Raf...word wakker..Miky...Don..jongens...word wakker':zei Leo.

Don Raf en Miky kwamen ook weer op de wereld.

' Leo...waar zijn...we?':zei Raf die overheid kwam.

' we zijn op een wolkekrabber...geen idee waarom':zei Leo.

' kijk!':zei Miky, de anderen keken ook, ze zagen iemand.

Hij had een bruine keep om zich. Hij had een kapison over zijn hoofd gedaan, zodat de turtels zijn gezicht niet konden zien.

Leo stond op.

' wie...wie ben jij?':zei Leo.

'mijn naam is niet belangrijk...het is belangrijker..dat jullie nog leven':zei de onbekende.

' heb..jij ons gered?':zei Don.

De onbekende gaf geen antwoord. Toen.

' jullie moeten er niet meer bemoeien..met de Swedder en de voet':zei de onbekende.

' hoezo?': zei Raf die ook op stond.

' anders..word het jullie graf..':zei de onbekende en verdween in het duister.

' wie was die gast?':zei Miky.

' ik heb geen idee..maar wel maf':zei Leo.

' ja..laten we terug gaan naar huis...de zon begint op te komen...en misschien is Meester Splinter erg ongerust':zei Raf en liepen terug naar hun huis.

* * *

Sorry dat deze hoofdstuk een beetje kort was. Ik zal misschien een lagere hoofdstuk typen. (R&R) 


	4. hoofdstuk 4

In dit hoofdstuk ondekken de turtels iets bijzonders, te gelijke tijd ook iets schokkend.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4 : de ondekking.

In Swedders schuilplaats.

'meester...waarom heeft u eigen lab laten verwoesten?':zei Stockmen.

'dat was de enige manier..om de turtels..uit de weg te ruimen':zei Swedder.

De zwarte schim kwam terug.

' de turtels hebben het overleefd...ze leven jammer genoeg nog':zei de zwarte schim.

' haha..je heb zeker de opdracht niet gehoord?':zei Stockmen op een kinderachtige toon.

'hou toch je mond...of jij zulke goeie ideenen heb':zei de zwarte schim.

' hou op jullie...aan het werk...de plan moet voltooid worden':zei Swedder.

' dat wil ik graag doen...maar een gestorde haan.. stond telkens in de weg':zei de zwarte schim.

'HOU TOCH JE MOND EENS!': zei Stockmen die echt kwaad begon te worden.

' alstjebliefd..zeg..waarom werk ik samen met een heet hoofd':zei de zwarte schim.

' heet hoofd!...ik zal je...':zei Stockmen maar.

' NOU MOET HET AFGELOPEN ZIJN!..JULLIE HEBBEN NIET IN DE GATEN DAT..DEZE PLAN ERG BELANGRIJK IS...AAN WERK!...EN MAAK GEEN FOUTEN!..BEGREPEN!': zei Swedder die woest was gewoorden.

' begrepen':zei de zwarte schim kalm en liep weg, Stockmen ging er haastig vandoor.

'Stockmen': zei Swedder.

'eh...ja..meester':zei Stockmen en hij stopte voor de deur.

' zorg ervoor...dat alles volgens plan komt...zo niet...dan weet je wat er gebeurt':zei Swedder.

' eh..eh...ja meester..natuurlijk...u kunt me vertrouwen':zei Stockmen en ging er van door.

In het huis van de Ninja Turtels, stonden Leo en Raf te afwassen.

'balen...waarom moet ik altijd de was doen':zei Raf die een bord in het sop deed.

' zie het als een traing':zei Leo die een kopje afdrogte.

' ja..ja..ik snap nog steeds niet waarom die onbekend..ons gered heeft':zei Raf.

' ja..elke keer als ik er aan denk..dan.krijg ik een raar gevoel':zei Leo.

' hoezo dan?':zei Raf die het bordje aan Leo gaf.

' ik weet niet..een soort gevoel of ik hem herkende of zo':zei Leo.

' dat is wel erg raar':zei Raf.

' zo kan je het wel zien':zei Leo.

Toen ze klaar waren.

' misschien..had..hij wel gelijk..dat we er niet mee moeten bemoeien met Swedder': zei Leo.

' ja..telekns als wij ergens mee bemoeien..dan gebeurd elke keer wat':zei Raf.

Opeens hoorde ze een alram.

'wat gebeurt er nu weer':zei Leo. En hij en Raf liepen naar Don en Miky.

' wat is er Don?':zei Raf.

' kenelijlk..is iemand door onze beveileging gekomen':zei Don.

' hoe kan dat nou weer?':zei Miky.

' geen idee..zou het Swedder zijn?':zei Don.

' nee..ik denk het niet..waarom zou hij nou weer hier zijn':zei Leo.

' hij wil gewoon wraak op je nemen Leo..je weet nog dat hij jou als eerst wil doden':zei Raf.

Toen kwam Meester Splinter.

'wat is er toch allemaal aan de hand':zei Meester Splinter.

' we denken dat iemand door onze beveileging is gekomen':zei Don.

Opeens ging de poort open, waar je ook naar binnen komt, als een wachtwoord had in getypt.

Kenelijk wist degenen het wachtwoord.

Het was de onbekende persoon.

' wat doe jij hier?..':zei Raf.

' en waarom.ben je hier':zei Don.

' willen jullie een antword?':zei de onbekende.

' als dat teminste kan':zei Miky.

De onbekende deed zijn kapison af. Tot verschrik van iedereen, was de onbekende persoon.

Eenninja turtel is,maar hij had een gele lint om zijn hoofd.

'dit...dit kan niet waar..zijn':zei Leo.

* * *

Wil je weten wat er gebeurt?. Blijf R&R 


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5 : het oefen gevecht.

' geloof het maar':zei de onbekende en deed zijn keep af en liep naar de turtels en meester splinter toe.

Raf had zijn wapens al tevoorschijn gehaald.

'rustig maar...waarom ben je terug gekomen naar New York?':zei Meester Splinter en liep naar de onbekende toe. De onbekende keek naar de turtels en toen weer naar Splinter.

' dat..kan ik u niet vertellen..zeker niet met hun er bij':zei de onbekende.

' maar wie ben jij?..heb jij ons gered bij die lab?':zei Leo.

' ik had jullie inderdaad gered...ik heb jullie toen gevolgt...want ik wist wat er ging gebeuren':zei de onbekende.

' ik ben blij dat je hun heb gered Leon':zei Meester Splinter.

'Leon?':zei Miky.

' ja..zo heet ik...en jullie hoefen niet te vertellen wie je bent...want ik ken jullie':zei Leon.

' oh...ja':zei Don.

' ja..jij bent Donatelo, Jij bent Raffael..Michelangelo...en jij bent Leonardo...heb ik het goed?':zei Leon.

' eh...ja':zei Leo stom verbaast en keek naar Raf.

' hij is gek':zei Raf.

'dat zegt iemand die niet weet beheersing bedekent':zei Leon uitdaagend.

' jij bent zekker makkelijk te verslaan':zei Raf die zijn wapens weer gepakt had.

' ik kan je verzekeren dat het niet makkelijk word...jij ben afhankelijk van je wapen, ik heb geleerd dat je juist handen en voeten beter zijn':zei Leon.

' je vraagt er om':zei Raf en viel aan. Leon dook weg en gaf Raf een schop tegen zijn rug. Raf viel tegen de muur op.

' ik zei toch dat het niet makkelijk word..wie volgt?':zei Leon.

'ik':zei Miky en pakte zijn eigen wapen en viel aan. Leon sromg omhoog en gaf Miky een schop tegen zijn kin. Toen Leon op de grond was, duwde hij Miky hard tegen de muur aan, naast Raf, die nog moest bijkomen.

' hij...is..echt sterk':zei Miky.

' nu ben ik aan de beurt':zei Don en pakte zijn Bo-staf. Don sloe met zijn Staf opzij. Maar Leon sprong omhoog en kwam op de staf terecht, de staf ging naar beneden. Don werd omhoog gegooid en Leon gaf hem nog een schop in zijn buik.Don kwam naast Miky op de grond.

Raf en Miky, hielpen hem overheid.

'man...het is echt niet gemakkelijk':zei Don.

'nu is Leo aan de beurt':zei Miky.

' ach die verslaat hem wel...KOM OP LEO..JE KAN HEM AAN!':zei Raf.

' werkelijk...dat wil ik wel zien':zei Leon.

Leo haalden zijn zwaarden tevoorschijn.

'hahaha':zei Leon.

' wat is er grappig aan?";zei Leo.

' weet je zeker dat je me kan verslaan met die tanden stokers?...':zei Leon en haalde ook zijn wapen tevoorschin. Het waen ook twee zwaarden, net als die van Leo. Maar deze waren iets dunner, en ze hadden een geel hand vat.

' zijn...dat.. de zelfde zwarden als dat van..Leo?':zei Miky.

' dat zijn Katana-Twin, deze zijn anders, ze zijn wat dunner en gevaarlijk, je kan ze snel gebruiken, ze worden ook onzichtbaar wapen genoemd':zei Meester Splinter.

' dan mag Leo wel uitkijken':zei Don.

Leo en Leon vielen elkaar aan. De zwaarden kwamen tegen elkaar aan. Toen Leon met zijn zwaard sloeg, sprong Leo omhoog en sloeg ook met zijn zwaar. Leon ontweek de aanval. Toen Leo op de grond was, viel Leon snel aan, Leo kon nog net de aanval ontwijken.

Maar Leon viel nog een keer aan. Leo kreef g een harde slag tegen zich en viel op de grond. Toen Leon wou aanvallen. Rolde Leo opzij en sprong weer overheid. Toen begon Leo met aanvallen. Leon ontweek steeds.

' dit duurd lang':zei Raf.

Toen gebeurde er iets. De zwarden tegen elkaar aan, en het kwam op hun schouders. Het gebeurde erg snel. Leo en Leon keken verbaast naar elkaar.

' gelijk?..dat kan niet':zei Don.

Leon en Leo deden hun zwarden weg.

'hm...je bent sterker dan ik dacht...sterker...dan die zwakelingen':zei Leon die naar Don,Raf en Miky keek.

'eh...bedankt':zei Leo onzeker.

' ik zie je nog wel...eens..':zei Leon en ging weg.

Leon stond op een wolkenkrabber. Er kwam een iemand aan. Hij stond in de schaduw, door de maan kon je alleen zijn schaduw zien.

'en?..ben er achter gekomen?':zei hij die achter Leon stond.

' ja..Donatelo, Raffael en Michelangelo..hun zoeken we niet':zei Leon.

'wie dan wel?':zei de onbekende man.

' Leonardo...hij was sterker':zei Leon.

'heb je verloren van hem!':zei de onbekende man geschokt.

'nee...het werd gelijk...hij is het misschien..maar ik weet niet zeker..zegt het maar tegen de meester':zei Leon.

'doe ik':zei de onbekende man en ging weg. Leon bleef achter op de wolkenkrabber.

* * *


	6. hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6: kort gesprek in de haven.

' wat was hij een blaaskaak zeg hij versloeg je niet eens':zei Raf tegen Leo.

' ik weet ook niet wat er gebeurde..':zei Leo die het nog steeds niet kon geloven, dat het glijk werd tussen hem en Leon.

' en hadden jullie het ook gezien...dat hij een rode doekje om zijn linker plos had':zei Don.

' ja...het lijk wel of hij iets verbergt...dat kan toch?':zei Miky.

' ja..je gelijk..maar Meester Splinter...hij kende hem...hij zij toch waarom hij terug gekomen was?';zei Raf.

' ja...dat is zo..hm..misschien..word het tijd dat we hem een bezoekje brengen':zei Leo.

' en heb je ook een idee waar hij is?';zei Miky.

' waarschijnlijk..zit hij ergens gewoon in New York..':zei Don.

' ja.hij kan nergens anders heen':zei Raf.

' laten we gewoon gaan kijken..en dan zien we wel':zei Miky.

' laten we maar niet te overhaast gaan':zei Leo.

' hoe bedoel je?':zei Don.

'ik weet niet..het..is maar een soort gevoel':zei Leo.

In de haven waar Leon zat.

' ah..':zei Leon en wreef over zijn hoofd.

'wat?':zei een onbekende man.

' niets..alleen hoofdpijn':zei Leon vlug.

' je zit toch niet over de turtels te denken of wel?':zei de onbekende man.

' ik weet niet..het lijk wel als of ze me in de gaten willen houden...':zei Leon.

'natuurlijk..ze vertrouwen jou nog niet..':zei de onbekende man.

' hoe bedoel je?...moet ik soms hun vertrouwen winnen?..':zei Leon ongeduldig.

' ja..ze moeten zeker weten dat ze op je kunen reken als er gevaar is..ik hoop dat je het begrijp':zei de onbekende man en liep weg.

Leon slaakte een zucht.

'waarom moet tegenwoordig alles zo moeilijk gaan':zei Leon en ging bij de waterkant zitten en keek naar zijn spiegelbeeld in het donkere water. De maan scheen helder over de erf.

Wat hij niet wist is dat Leo ook bij de haven was. Hij wou nog goed nadenken, en dat kon niet echt met zijn broers erbij.

Toen schrok hij van Leon die hem zag.

'hm...ben je je nachtelijk wandeling aan het doen?':zei Leon.

' eh..nee..als je het perse wil weten':zei Leo.

' waarom willen jullie mij in de gaten houden?':zei Leon die opstond.

' nou..eh...je komt gewoon op een momeent te voorschijn..wij wisten niet dat er nog een turtel rond zweerfde in New York..':zei Leo.

'ik snap het...ik ben een vreemde voor jou en je broers':zei Leon die opstond.

'hoe..hoe.. zo?';zei Leo die verbaast keek.

'hm..je heb gelijk dat ik gewoon uit het niets komt..ik wou jullie ontmoeten...maar eigenlijk..heeft Meester Splinter alles aan me uitgelegd':zei Leon.

'Meester Splinter?..maar hoe...':zei Leo.

' daar kom je wel achter Leonardo...heel snel...':zei Leon en verdween in het duister.

'wacht':zei Leo maar Leon was al weg gegaan.

LEO!':riep iemand.

Leo draaide zich vlug om en zag Raf naar hem to rennen.

' Raf?':zei Leo.

' waar was je..we liepen jou al te zoeken':zei Raf.

'oh..ik was even een frisse neus aan het halen..maar nog iets..ik kwam Leon hier tegen':zei Leo.

' echt?..wat had hij dan te vertellen':zei Raf.

'hij weet dat we hem in de gaten houden':zei Leo.

' dat is onmogelijk...is hij soms een helderzien ofzo?';zei Raf.

' ik denk het niet...ik leg wel alles uit onderweg naar huis':zei Leo en hij en Raf gingen gauw naar huis.

* * *

Sorry dat deze hoofdstuk kort was. Blijf R&R!. 


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7 : een deel van het verhaal.

Raf en Leo liepen nog steeds naar huis. Leo vertelde alles aan Raf was hij gehoord had.

'hij is nog gekker dan we dachten...':zei Raf.

'ja..het lijkt wel of hij meer weet van ons verleden...maar hoe is hij gemaakt?...van het zelfde spul als wij?':zei Leo.

'kan allemaal..of hij is gewoon gemaakt door iemand..':zei Raf.

' zou je denken?':zei Leo.

' weet ik veel...laten we gewoon niet meer met hem bemoeien...misschien komt daar veel narigheid van':zei Raf.

Wat ze niet wisten is dat een donker gedaamte een pijl schoot naar Raf en Leo.

Leo draaide zich vlug om een vangde de pijl.

'wow...je bent ook nergens veilig...':zei Raf.

'er zit een brief aan':zei Leo en pakte de brief, maakte het open en las:

**Beste Leonardo.**

**Kom morgen avond, naar het lane rivier, ik zal op je wachten.**

'wie zou dat geschreven hebben?';zei Miky.

' raar...ik denk dat het van Leon is..':zei Don.

'hoe weet je dat?':zei Raf.

'wie anders zou zo'n brief steuren?';zei Don.

' ach..je moet gewoon gaan..':zei Miky.

'wat..waarom..stel eens voor dat het gewoon een val is?':zei Leo.

' wij zijn er ook...en we houden jullie wel in de gaten voor het geval het mis gaat':zei Miky.

' ja..dat is zo..':zei Leo.

De volgende vanavond. Stond Leo bij de lane rivier.

Raf,Don en Miky waren in de bosjes, om alles in de gaten te houden.

Opeens kwam iemand tevoorschijn, het was Leon, zoals Leo verwachten.

'ik zei toch dat het Leon was':zei Don.

' stil eens':zei Raf.

' je heb de brief gelezen zo te zien?':zei Leon klam en liep naar de rand naar van de rivier, zonder Leo aan te kijken.

' eh...ja...en waarom heb je me die brief gestuurd?':zei Leo.

' heb je ooit...de meester der voetninja's eens verslagen?';zei Leon verdacht.

' je heb mij vraag niet beantwoord':zei Leo.

' en jij het mijne niet':zei Leon die Leo aan keek.

' ik word kierewiet van hem':zei Miky.

'wij hebben Shredder ooit eens verslaagen':zei Leo die geen keus had.

'mooi..nu snap ik waarom hij jullie nu wil doden en vooral jou':zei Loen.

'en waarom wil hij mij eerst doden?':zei Leo.

' jij heb iets wat mij...ik bedoel Shredder wil':zei Leon.

' ik snap het niet':zei Leo.

' hm..je hoef het niet te snapen...maar je kan mij vertrouwen...als je wil dat de voet niet jou en je broers vermoord':zei Leon.

'nou..eh':zei Leo.

' ik weet dat je veel met vragen zit...maar dit is niet het moment om er over te praten':zei Leon.

' hoe zo niet':zei Leo.

' gewoon niet...dit gesprek was een deel...die je moet weten...als je ooit Shredder wil verslaan...maar ik kan je verzkeren...het zal niet gemakkelijk worden':zei Leon.

' weet jij misschien meer over die geheime lab?':zei Leo.

'ja...Shredder..bouwde daar veel wapens om tegen jullie te gebruiken...de papieren die jullie vonden..waren erg geheim...niemand moch er wat van weten...Japan was in die tijd erg zwak...Shredder heeft het kunnen overmeesteren...er waren te veel slagt offers van Sherdder...waar onderanderen ook...meester Josie':zei Leon.

' kan je daar meer over vertellen?':zei Leo.

' misschien...voor dan Josie werd vermoord, werden in Japan veel verzet mensen opgericht...maar dat was niet sterk genoeg om Shredder te verslaan...er werden vele oorlogen gevoerd...maar uiteindelijk gaf de Japanse leger de strijd op...':zei Leon.

'hoe..hoe weet je het allemaal..':zei Leo die stom verbaast was van het verhaal.

'als je Shredder eeuwen lang in de gaten houd weet je dat er van alles kan gebeuren...':zei Leon die weg wou gaan maar.

' 1 ding moet je me beloven Leo':zei Leon.

'wat dan?':zei Leo.

'blijf uit te beurt van Shredder's schuilplaats...tenzij jij erg snel dood wil...onthou waar de ultieme kracht zit':zei Leon en verdween in het duister.

' de ultieme kracht?...waar had hij het nou weer over?':zei Don en ze Raf , Miky en hij kwamen uit de bosjes.

' geen idee...':zei ZLeo.

'laten we maar terug gaan...':zei Raf.

Leon was op een wolken krabber.

'je heb hem toch niets verteld over ons plan?';zei de onbekende man.

' zo gek ben ik nou ook weer niet...en waar is hij?..ik sta een kwatier te wachten op antwoord':zei Leon.

' de handlanger van uw meester heeft het een beetje druk':zei de onbekende man.

' ja..ja..altijd een smoes...zorg gewoon dat hij hier is': zei Leon ongeduldig.

' zal ik doen zei de onbekend man.

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	8. hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8 : Hulp.

De ninja turtels waren buiten in de haven. Ze stonden op een pakhuis.

'gaap…het is saai hier…waarom zijn we hier?':zei Miky.

'omdat ik heb gehoord dat Shredder..hier moet zijn..':zei Don.

'hoe weet je dat dan?':zei Leo.

'toen ik wat ging trainen had ik het gehoord van wat voet ninja's…':zei Don.

'jij weet ook van alles..weet je ook waarom?':zei Raf.

'over het wapen waar Leon het over had':zei Don.

'oké..kijk daar':zei Miky.

Shredder en wat voet ninja's en een onbekende kwamen aan.

'oké is alles volgens plan?':zei Shredder.

'ja..alles..het wapen is nu klaar om gebruikt te worden..op die turtels':zei de onbekende.

'mooi..STOCKMEN!':zei Shredder. En Stockmen kwam er aan.

'eh…eh ja meester':zei Stockmen.

'zorg er voor dat de turtels..naar het New Yorkse Wen gebouw gaan…daar kunnen we ze verassen':zei Shredder.

'snappen jullie het':zei Miky en begon te niezen. Shredder en de anderen hoorde dat en zagen de turtels.

'bedankt Miky..':zei Raf.

'GRIJP ZE!':zei Shredder.

De voet ninja's vielen aan. De turtels vielen ook aan.

Leo zag dat de onbekende was verdwenen.

Shredder viel ook aan.

'zo….dus jullie moesten weer ergens mee bemoeien':zei Shredder en viel gaan met zijn zwaard naar Leo.

Leo kreeg het tegen zich aan en viel naar beneden.

'LEO!': riep Miky.

Leo viel met een smak op de harde op de grond. Shredder sprong naar beneden en wou weer gaan slaan met zijn zwaard. Leo kon nog net zijn zwaard pakken en hield de aanval tegen.

Maar de aanval van Shredder was erg sterk

Opeens werden er sterren werpers naar Shredder gegooid.

'WIE IS DAAR!':riep Shredder.

'ga toch weg..je bent niet bepaald slim':zei Leon die tevoorschijn kwam uit het duister.

'Leon?….':zei Leo die overheid probeerde te komen.

'rustig maar Leonardo het is zo gebeurt':zei Leon.

'jij weer…..hm…we gaan…Leonardo..je heb geluk gehad…maar de volgende keer':zei Shredder en hij en de voet ninja's gingen weg.

Leon hielp Leo overheid.

'Leo is alles goed?…':zei Don.

'je maakte wel een harde klap op de grond':zei Raf.

'nog bedankt..Leon':zei Leo.

'het is al goed…maar waarom waren jullie hier?':zei Leon.

'nou..eh..':zei Miky.

'wacht eens even waar is die onbekende?':zei Don.

'ja..hij was er gauw vandoor':zei Leo.

'hm…ik ga maar weer..is nu alles goed Leo?';zei Leon.

'eh…ja':zei Leo.

'oké..ik zie jullie nog wel eens….heel gauw':zei Leon.

'hij is net zo mysterieus als die onbekende':zei Raf

'ik vind het allemaal vreemd':zei Leo.

'zo als wat?';zei Miky.

'als de onbekende weg is komt Leon…als die onbekende er niet was..dan was Leon hier ook niet':zei Leo.

'ja…je heb gelijk..het is nog al raar':zei Raf.

Ze gingen weg van de haven.

* * *

Blijf alsjeblieft R&R!. 


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9 : de waarheid.

Toen de turtels terug waren, hadden ze weer een brief gekregen.

**Beste Turtels.**

**Kom morgenavond, om 10 uur bij het stadion flatgebouw. Als jullie niet komen, dan sterven jullie.**

' lekker zeg een dreigenment':zei Miky.

' ik vertrouw het niet...stel eens voor dat het weer Shredder is of Leon':zei Leo.

' dan kan Leo...maar wel raar':zei Don die de brief nog eens las.

'ik word moe van die briefen...eentje van Leon en nu deze..':zei Raf.

' deze brief is zelfs van Shredder':zei Don en liet de achterkant ziet. In de hoek zat een de teken van de voet ninja's.

Leon liep op een flatgebouw. Toen.

' uw..wou me spreken':zei de handlanger van Leon's meester.

' ja..loopt alles volgens plan..?':zei Leon.

' ja zeker..':zei de onbekende handlanger.

' hebben ze het gekregen?':zei Leon.

' ja natuurlijk':zei de onbekende handlanger.

' hm...zorg er gewoon voor dat ze hier zijn..en vooral hem':zei Leon.

' eh..wie is ook alweer 'hem'?':zei de onbekende handlanger.

Leon slaakte een zucht.

'Leonardo natuurlijk sufferd...hij weet dat hij mij kan vertrouwen...zeg het maar tegen de meester dat alles goed gaat...ze lopen regelrecht in de val':zei Leon en de onbekende handlanger ging weg.

De volgende avond waren de turtels en meester Splinter op het Stadion flatgebouw.

' het is al kwart over 10':zei Don.

Opeens kwamen er veel voet ninja's. En daar was hij, de aller grootste vijand van Leo,Miky,Don en Raf.

' jullie zijn er...eindelijk..':zei Shredder.

' wat moet je nou weer van ons':zei Leo die een stap na voren deed.

'ik wil al zo lang..iets wat jij bezit..Leonardo':zei Shredder.

'wat?':zei Leo die het niet begreep.

' ik kan het alleen krijgen met zijn..hulp':zei Shredder.

' waar heb je het over?':zei Leo.

Shredder deed een stap opzij. En er kwam iemand voorbij hem.

Tot verbazing was het Leon.

' Leon?..wat doe jij hier?.;zei Leo.

' wat ik hier doe..ik kom je vfermoorden':zei Leon.

' dus dat is het..daarom verscheen de onbekende niet...jij was de onbekende!':zei Raf.

' je bent slim Raffael..maar niet slim genoeg':zei Leon.

' maar wat moet jij nou weer met Shredder?': zei Leo.

'vanwegen dit':zei Shredder en pakte Leon's had en haalde het rode doekje van Leon's plos af.

Op zijn pols zat het voet teken, met een halve kruis erdoor heen.

' snap je het nu Leonardo...wij hadden dit al heel langgeplant...':zei Leon die zijn hand weghaalde van Shredder.

' maar waarom vocht je tegen ons?':zei Leo.

' om te zien..wie van jullie het sterkste was...en daar uit..kwam jij..jij was erg sterk..dat voelde ik...en wat denk je.?..we vechten het uit tot de dood':zei Leon.

' is dit een deul uitdaaging?':zei Miky.

' ik neem je uitdaaging aan':zei Leo.

'WAT?':zei Raf.

'doe het niet..je kan dood gaan...je loop een risico..':zei Meester Splinter.

' dat weet ik...ik neem de risico':zei Leo en haalde zijn zwaarden tevoorschijn. En Leon deed het zelfde.

* * *

Nu weet je wie die onbekende is. Blijf R&R!. 


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10: strijd tussen Leo en Leon.

Leo en Leon stonden tegen over elkaar.

'Leonardo..ik kan je verzekeren dat je niet overleefd':zei Leon.

'eerst zien dan geloven':zei Leo en ze stond in vecht positie.

'Leo is gek, denkt hij nou echt dat wint?';zei Don.

'gewoon vertrouwen in hem hebben Donatelo..hij weet wat hij doet':zei Meester Splinter.

Leo en Leon vielen elkaar aan. Leon sprong omhoog en wou slaan met zijn zwaard. Leo ontweek en viel van voren aan. Leon sprong omhoog maakte een koprol, en sprong p Leo en, daarna maakte nog een koprol en kwam heelhuids op de grond.

'wow..hij maakte de voorwaartse koppel duik sprong':zei Don.

'de voorwaartse..wat sprong?';zei Miky.

Leo raakte één van zijn zwaarden kwijt. Leon was in zijn voordeel, hij sloeg met zijn twee zwaarden en ze kamen tegen die van Leo aan. Leo probeerde uit alle macht het tegen te houden.

'Leon…vechten is nutteloos…je bent niet als de voet ninja's..':zei Leo in hoop dat Leon het begrijpt.

'met praten los je zelf niets op..':zei Leon en sloeg de zwarten uit elkaar en Leo viel op de grond.

'wil je soms beweren..dat ik een goed ben, je weet niet hoe het leven was tussen ijs en vuur..':zei Leon.

'zal..wel..Leon..ieder wezen heeft een hart..";zei Leo en stond op.

' word eens wakker Leonardo…dit gevecht zal je laatste worden';zei Leon en viel aan, Leo verdedigde zelf, hij had in middels zijn tweede zwaard gepakt, maar hij viel niet aan.

'waarom valt Leo niet aan?';zei Raf.

'het komt..omdat hij weet ..dat Leon zelf niet wil vechten..':zei Meester Splinter.

'kunt u misschien wat duidelijker zijn?':zei Miky.

'hij bedoelt…dat Leon niet wil vechten, hij word gedwongen om te vechten, maar volgens mij wilde hij zelf dat Leo sterft':zei Don.

Leo was zwaar toegetakeld, Leon sprong achteruit.

'kijk eens..een zwakkeling..die alleen wat voor het goede doet…daar word ik misselijk van':zei Leon en pakte een sterrenwerper.

'dat zegt iemand die niet weet wat eer is";zei Leo en pakte zijn eigen sterrenwerper.

'hoe komt Leo aan dat ding?':zei Raf.

Leo en Leon gooide te gelijk naar elkaar. De sterrenwerper van Leon kwam bij Leo langs de zijkant van Leo'hoofd, er kwam een diepe wond, het zelfde gebeurde het bij Leon.

'vecht Leon vermoord hem':zei Shredder.

'Je hoef niet te vechten…denk zelf na…laat je niet gek maken door hem':zei Leo.

'LUISTER NIET NAAR HEM…DOOD HEM! BEWIJS DAT HIJ HET IS!':zei Shredder.

'ja…';zei Leon en viel aan, hij sloeg Leo vele keren. Leo viel uit geput op de grond.

'LEO!':riep Raf.

Leo stond wakkelend overheid, maar werd nog een keer geslagen door Leon.

'zo sluit het hoofdstuk van jou leven':zei Leon. En kreeg een Japanse zwaard in zijn handen.

'goed werk Leon…vermoord hem':zei Shredder. Leon wou slaan.

De broers van Leo en meester Splinter keken geschokt toe.

* * *

Blijf R&R. I stuur de volgende hoofdstuk pas als ik 3 Revieuws heb!. (sorry dat het kort is!) 


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Bedankt Eden soul voor je revieuw.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 11: de verbinding.

'WAAR WACHT JE OP!..DOOD HEM!':riep Shredder.

Leon aarzelde.

'denk zelf na…wat wil je het liefst..':zei Leo.

'je heb gelijk,':zei Leon. En gooide het zwaard voor Shredders voeten.

'wat doe je?':zei Shredder woest.

'ik denk eindelijk zelf eens na…je spel is goed uit…':zei Leon.

'hoe durf je':zei Shredder.

'je had gelijk Leonardo..vechten is zinloos':zei Leon en stak zijn hand naar Leo uit om hem overeind te helpen.

'NEE!..IK VERBIED JE..RAAK HEM NIET AAN!':zei Shredder.

'Leonardo!..raak zijn hand niet aan!':zei Meester Splinter. Maar het was al te laat.

Toen Leo en Leon's handen elkaar aan raakte, kwam er een grote elektrische schok. Er kwamen blauw en gele schokken uit. Leo voelde een vlaag van pijn, woede en verdriet.

'Raffael…haal je broer daar vandaan';zei Meester Splinter. Raf rende naar Leo en haalde hem vandaan bij Leon. Er kwam een blauwe lijn uit Leo's hand en die raakte de hand van Leon. En toen spatte de lijn uit.

'Leo is alles goed?':zei Don en hij en Miky waren er bij gekomen.

'ik geloof van wel….':zei Leo en keek naar zijn hand, er kwamen nog blauwe vonken uit.

'hoe durf je Leon….eerst in verzet…en nu dit':zei Shredder en kwam op Leon af.

Leon pakte zijn zwaarden en Shredder zijn eigen en ze vochten met elkaar.

'wow..wij waren na een minuut verslagen door Shredder en kijk Leon dan, hij word niet eens geraakt':zei Miky.

Voordat iemand nog wat kon zeggen werden ze omsingeld door voet ninja's.

Ze vielen aan. Bij Leon, ze waren inmiddels boven een andere dak.

'dit zal je leren':zei Shredder en sloeg met zijn zwaard, Leon sprong omhoog en makte de koppelduik sprong.

'dankzij Leonardo kon ik tenminste nadenken':zei Leon.

'wat maak dat nou uit..In Japan hoefde je niet eens na te denken':zei Shredder en sloeg weer met zijn zwaard die Leon raakte.

'dankzij jou is er nog steeds geen vrede..of ben je soms die moord nacht met Meester Josie vergeten?':zei Leon uitdagend.

'waag het niet om die naam uit te spreken':zei Shredder.

Bij de anderen.

Leo werd tegen een paal gesmeten.

Raf kwam tussen hem en de voet ninja te staan.

Daarna kwamen sterken Ninja's die Miky,Don en Meester Splinter ergens anders neer gesmeten. Raf werd bij Leo vandaan gehaald, hij kwam tegen Miky aan.

'ze hebben echt lak aan ons':zei Miky.

Shredder kwam naar de anderen toe. Hij pakte een grote zwaard.

'met deze zwaard..kan ik jullie met één klap vernietigen":zei Shredder en gooide het zwaard naar Miky,Don, Raf en Meester Splinter.

Zonder na te denken, ging Leo voor ze staan en kreeg het zwaard recht onder zijn hart. Leo viel neer met veel pijn.

Leon die het gezien had, kreeg opeens ook pijn.

'LEO!':riepen Raf , Miky en Don.

Shredder liep naar Leo toe.

'voortaan bemoei je er niet mee':zei Shredder en sloeg Leo naar achteren en haalde het zwaard uit.

De anderen liepen naar hem toen.

'Leo waarom deed je dat nou?':zei Raf.

'ik moest…wel..anders..waren jullie dood':bracht Leo moeizaam uit.

'wat heb ik gedaan':zei Leon in zich zelf.

Opeens deed Leo zijn ogen dicht.

'nee..word akker je mag niet sterven':zei Don en kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.

Maar voordat iemand echt wat kon doen kwamen er meer voet ninja's.

'Donatelo..breng Leonardo naar een veilige plek':zei Meester Splinter.

Don Bracht Leo ergens heen.

'ben trots op wat je heb gedaan?';zei Shredder die bij Leon was.

'op wat ik heb gedaan?..jij heb hem vermoord':zei Leon.

'ja..hij zal niet de enige zijn wie sterft':zei Shredder. En Leon kreeg een klap op zijn achterhoofd en viel bewusteloos.

'meester..wat moeten we nu doen?';zei Stockmen.

'we laten ze hierbij..roep de ninja's terug':zei Shredder.

'en die Leo…wat moeten we daarmee?";zei Stockmen.

'Leonardo zal het niet overleven, de kans is héél klein, dat hij het overleefd':zei Shredder en de voet ninja;s verdwenen.

Bij de anderen. Ze stonden bij Leo.

'zal hij echt…ik bedoel…echt weg zijn?":zei Miky.

'ik ben bang van wel…':zei Meester Splinter.

Opeens zagen ze dat Leo zijn ogen probeerde te openen.

'Leo?':zei Raf en knielde bij Leo neer.

Leo werd wakker.

'hij leeft nog':zei Don.

'je hebt ons bijna een hard aanval bezorgt':zei Miky. Raf hielp Leo overeind, en ze gingen terug naar huis.

* * *

Blijf R&R. In het volgende hoofdstuk, kom je erachter wat verbinding is. 


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12: De geschiedenis van Leon.

Leo lag in zijn bed. De anderen wachten af.

'wat een verader..ik wist wel dat die Leon niet te vertrouwen was':zei Raf.

'inderdaad...maar wat ik nog niet snap...':zei Don.

'wat dan?';zei Miky.

'dat er schokken kwamen toen Leo en Leon elkaar aanraakte':zei Don.

Meester Splinter kwam terug van Leo's kamer.

'en?..hoe gaat het met hem?';zei Raf.

Meester Splinter slaakte een zucht.

'ik ben bang dat hij het niet zal overleven':zei Meester Splinter.

'wat?':zei Miky.

'de kans is heel klein':zei Meester Splinter.

'dat komt allemaal door Leon...door hem ligt Leo hier te leiden':zei Raf.

'toch is Leon niet altijd slecht geweest...ik vertel hoe het zit':zei Meester Splinter.

'oké..wat waren die schokken?':zei Don.

'dat was de verbinding...ik en Shredder dachten dat het nooit zal gebeuren..maar toch is het gebeurt':zei Meester Splinter.

'verbinding?':zei Miky.

'dat is als twee iemanden bij elkaar komt...jullie hebben toch gezien dat Leo en Leon tegelijk een sterrenwerper naar elkaar toe gooide?...die sterren raakte ze bij hun zij kant van hun hoofden...zo onstond een diepe wond...':zei Meester Splinter.

'hoe komt Leo aan z'on diepe wond?':zei Don.

'toen hij nog klein was, kreeg Leonardo een wond toen hij voor het eerst vocht tegen een rode ninja...en te gelijke tijd kreeg Leon een wond door Shredder...zo onstond contact tussen hen':zei Meester Splinter.

'ik snap er geen moer van':zei Raf.

'het is inderdaad lastig uitteleggen...wat wel is..als Leo pijn krijgt komt het door...':zei Meester Splinter.

'Leon...en als hij pijn krijgt..komt het door Leo...ik snap het...ze zij verbonden met elkaar':zei Don.

'inderdaad...jullie broer zal de komede tijd last krijgen van nachtmerres':zei Meester Splinter.

'vertel eens meer over Leon':zei Raf.

'goed..Leon was net als jullie gewoon een kleine schildpad...hij was net als jullie door het spul in aan raking gekomen...hij kwam alleen in een grote meer...en..hij werd opgevist door een boot..en jullie kunnen wel radden van wie die boot was?':zei Meester Splinter.

'Shredder':zei Miky.

'juist..Shredder wou hem eerst laten verdrinken in het meer, maar hij zei dat Leon ooit van pas zou komen..Leon kreeg lessen van hem, in Tai-kwando en in Japanse vecht kunst, hij was nog niet van bewust dat Shredder erger dingen ging doen. Leon zag Shredder gewoon als een meester. Toen Leon ongeveer 12 was, moest hij erger dingen doen. Hij moest gewonen mensen vermoorden, anders zou hij sterven, en toen had hij zijn naam veranderd in Leon':zei Meester Splinter.

'hoe heete hij eerst voor dat hij Leon ging heten?";zei Don.

'wat ik nu ga zeggen moeten jullie niet tegen je broer zeggen...in werkelijkheid heet Leon..ook Leonaardo';zei Meester Splinter.

'nee toch'?':zei Raf.

'en hoe kreeg Leon die vreemde teken door het teken van de voet?';zei Miky.

'Toen Leon het teken kreeg van de voet, werd hij één van de clan. Samen moest hij veel mensen vermoorden die niet naar Shredder luisterde, daar door kreeg Leon ernorme spijt van. Daarna, werd het veel erger':zei Meester Splinter.

'wat..gebeurde er dan?';zei Miky.

'in Japan waren groepen, die noemde zich de verzetstrijders, ze staken het huis van Shredder in brand. Leon vocht voor zijn leven, maar de strijders hadden hem te pakken gekregen. Toen kreeg Leon de halve kruis van het verzet door de teken van de voet. Daardoor keek Leon anders naar Shredder. Shredder was inmiddels gevlucht naar New York. Leon was hem achter na gezeten, toen zag hij wat, iets wat Leon nooit verwachte. Leon zag hoe Shredder Meester Josie werd vermooord. Daardoor raakte Leon veel vaker in verzet tegen Shredder':zei Meester Splinter.

Het werd even stil.

'nu snap ik waarom, Leon moest vechten':zei Don.

'ja...wat zo er nu gebeuren met hem?';zei Miky.

'hij zal nu zwaar gestarft worden.door Shredder, als Leon in verzet gaat. Dan krijgt hij altijd straf, hij word dan in elkaar geslagen':zei Meester Splinter. Bij Leon.

Leon werd tegen de muur aangesmeten.

'niet te geloven...weer in verzet..':zei Shredder.

Leon werd omhoog geslagen en kwam hard op zijn rug terecht op de grond.

'zo kan het niet langer...je doe wat ik zeg of..anders':zei Shredder.

'anders...wat':zei Leon die overheind kwam maar werd weer tegen de muur aangsmeten.

'WAAG HET NIET OM TE SPREKEN! ':zei Shredder.

'nou...en...doet me niets':zei Leon die overheind kwam.

Shredder greep Leon bij zijn keel.

'door jou zijn onze kansen weg...':zei Shredder dreigent.

'hij..gaat..toch..dood':zei Leon die amper lucht kreeg. Shredder liet hem los.

'daar heb je gelijk in':zei Shredder.

Leon snakte naar adem.

'Leon..ik verbied je..ga niet meer met die turtels om..zo wel..dan breng ik je persoonlijk iets wat je niet zal vergeten':zei Shredder en Leon ging weg.

Leo schrok wakker, en kreeg een verselijke pijn in zijn hoofd.

'nachtmerrie?';zei Raf die binnen kwam.

'ja..':zei Leo.

'ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven, waarom ben je voor ons gestaan?";zei Raf en ging op Leo's bed zitten.

'ik moest wel...ik kan moeilijk in mij eentje leven zonder jullie..':zei Leo.

'oh...en deed je dat om ons te beschermen?';zei Raf.

'inderdaad..sommige ninja offeren zich zelf op, om andere te redden, zelf dwazen doen dat':zei Leo met een glimlach.

'ja...ik ga..maar weer':zei Raf en ging weg. Hij vond het erg wat er gebeurde met Leo. Hij was bang dat Leo het niet overleefde. Raf houd moed, en hoopte dat het gaat.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13: Ontvoerd.

Leon stond op een dak, hij dacht na. Opeens hoorde hij iets en keek naar een paar voet ninja's.

'ik je echt dat het zal lukken?..ik bedoel die Leonardo ontvoeren?';zei één van de ninja's.

'natuurlijik..hij is erg verzwakt..dat moet wel lukken'zei De andere ninja, en ze liepen weg.

'ik moet Leo waarschuwen':zei Leon en liep in de richting van het huis.

Het was erg stil in het huis van de turtels. Don staarde naar zijn computer. Miky lag op de grond te staren naar het plafond.

En Raf stond tegen een pilaar.

Opeens kwam er iemand door de ingang, het was Leon. De andere keken op.

'wat moet jij nou weer hier?";zei Miky die overheind kwam.

'ik kom alleen Leo waarschuwen':zei Leon kalm.

'ik dacht het niet..zo meteen vermoord je hem weer':zei Raf.

'en trouwens wat moet je van hem?";zei Don.

'oké..ik weet dat jullie vol woede en verdriet zitten, en jullie broer is sterk genoeg om dit te overleven':zei Leon.

'ja hoor moeten we jou geloven?";zei Raf.

'ik zal het maar doen Raffael...want Leo kan ontvoerd worden door de voet':zei Leon.

'leuke grap Leonardo...ik kom niet meer bij..dat is toch je echte naam?':zei Miky.

Leon zei niets.

Toen.

'wat jullie willen, maar geef mij niet de schuld als hij weg is':zei Leon en ging weg.

Na een minuut.

'wat..een muts...denkt hij nou echt dat Leo word ontvoerd?';zei Miky.

'ik ga wel even naar leo':zei Raf.

Toen Raf er was zag hij dat Leo erg lag te zweten.

'Leo...word wakker..Leo':zei Raf die Leo heen en weer shude. Leo schrok wakker.

'Leo..alles goed?";zei Raf.

'hij is...hier geweest zeker?':zei Leo.

'bedoel je Leon?':zei Raf.

'ja..hij kwam jullie waarschuwen..om dat ik ontvoerd word':zei Leo.

'hoe weet dat hij daar voor kwam?':zei Raf ongelovig.

'wij zijn in verbinding...we kunnen elkaars gevoelens en contact met onze geest voelen..zo weet dat hij hier is gweest is..en..hou geen geheimen voor me..hij heet toch Leonardo?';zei Leo.

'eh..ja inderdaad':zei Raf.

'oké..dan weet ik het ook..denk je echt dat ik ontvoerd word?';zei Leo.

'nee..niemand zou het doen zelf Shredder niet':zei Raf.

'oké..ik..ik wou het gewoon weten':zei Leo. Na een minuut ging Raf weg.

Raf, Miky en Don deden de nacht training.

'ik heb goed gevoel over dit..':zei Miky.

'wat dan?':zei Raf.

'geen idee..gewoon het voelt niet goed, misschien had Leon wel gelijk':zei Miky.

'dat wil hij geloven..het is gewoon n ietwaar, als we terug zijn, is Leo er nog':zei Don. Toen ze terug waren.

Veel spullen lag op de grond, en het was uitgestroven.

'wat zei je ook alweer Donnie?':zei Miky.

'LEO...MEESRER SPLINTER!'' :riep Raf.

Na een seconde kwam Meester Splinter uit het puin vandaan.

'Meester Splinter!...is alles goed?':zei Don en ze renden naar hem toe.

'jongens.ze hebben hem':zei Meester Splintrer.

'Leo?...nee.. Leon had gelijk..':zei Miky.

'Laten we gauw naar Leon gaan, hij weet waar Leo is':zei Raf en ze renden weg.

Bij Leo. Hij was ontvoerd door de voet. Hij werd op de grond geslagen door Shredder.

'je stelt me teleur Leonardo...gebruik het':zei Shredder.

'wat dan?':zei Leo die overheind kwam.

Shredder sloeg met zijn zwaard naar Leo, Leo werd geraakt en viel opnieuw op de grond.

Bij de anderen. Ze waren op een pak huis.

'denk je zeker dat het hier is Raf?";zei Don.

En opeens kwam Leon tevoorschijn.

'Leon..weet jij misschien waar Leo is?':zei Raf voorzictig.

'ik heb het toch gezegt...hij is bij Green park':zei Leon klam.

'kom op..laten we gaan':zei Don en ze gingen met z'n vieren naar het park.

Biji Leo.

'mijn geduld begint op te raken Leonardo...':zei Shredder. Leo was erg aan toe.

Leo probeerde op te staan.

'genoeg..je gaat eraan':zei Shredder en wou aanvallen. Opeens ging Leon voor Leo staan met zijn zwaard in zijn handen om de aanval van Shredder te blokeren.

De andere kwam er ook.

'jij!':zei Shredder en sprong acheruit.

'zorg voor Leo..':zei Leon en ging Shredder aanvallen.

Leo kon niet meer staan en viel in één.

'Leo?..we brengen je weg hier':zei Raf.

'en Leon dan?';zei Miky. Ze zagen hoe Leon vocht. Opeens werd hij tegen de grond gemept.

'ik heb je gewaarschuwt...je bent een dwaas...net als je Halfbroer':zei Shredder en hefte zijn zwaard op.

'Halfbroer?':zei Don.

'we moeten hem helpen?':zei Miky. Maar opeens liep Leo wankeled naar Shredder.

'Leo kom terug':zei Raf.

Leo maakte van zijn handen een soort bal vorm, er kwam een blauwe bal tevoorschijn, met een grote kracht, kwam er een straal, die Shredder raakte. Na één seconde was alles voorbj.

Shredder stond wakeled op.

'ik..wist het.jij bent het zeker';zei Shredder en verdween.

Leo stond op het punt om omtevallen. Leon renden naar hem toe en ving hem op.

'wow..is alles goed met hem?'':zei Don.

'hij is alleen bewusteloos...we moeten hem gelijk naar jullie huis brengen':zei Leon.

'wat was er gebeurt?';zei Miky.

'leg ik later uit':zei Leon.

* * *

Blijf R&R. als je wil weten hoe het afloopt. 


	14. hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14: Verhaal over Josie.

Thuis bij de turtels, lag Leo nog steeds bewusteloos op de bank. De anderen waren bij hem.

'word…hij beter?':zei Miky aarzelend.

'ja..over een paar minuten is hij weer op de wereld':zei Leon.

'ik snap nog steeds niet wat er is gebeurt in het park':zei Raf.

' ja..echt raar..weet jij misschien iets meer van?";zei Don,

'ik?':zei Leon ongeloof.

'ja…':zei Don.

'oké..wat ik nu ga vertelen klinkt voor jullie echt bizar…goed?';zei Leon.

'goed':zei Miky.

'oké…jullie kennen toch meester Josie?':zei Leon.

'niet echt persoonlijk maar we hebben wel wat over hem gehoord':zei Raf.

'hij had iets wat geen ander ninja of samoerai had…Josie had namelijk een gave…ook wel de kracht van Licht…hij gebruikte het om de arme te helpen en tegen het kwaad….hij had helpers….dat waren zijn beste vrienden…':zei Leon.

'ja…en verder':zei Don.

'Josie gaf aan zijn vrienden een deel van zijn kracht..zo dat Josie hulp had…als hij daar om vroeg':zei Leon.

'wat kon hij doen…met die kracht?…iemand vermoorde of zo?':zei Raf.

'de kracht is niet dodelijk…het kan alleen iemand verzwakken of extreem uitputten…Josie gebruikte de kracht niet voor de dood…uiteindelijk…besefte Josie dat hij een beschermer nodig had':zei Leon.

'een beschermer?…waar voor?';zei Miky.

'Josie werd vaak bedreigt…met de dood…hij werd ook onverwachts uitgedaagd…en veel kwade wouden de kracht…':zei Leon.

'waarom?":zei Don.

'Het kwade wou de kracht om over de wereld te heersen..de kracht is erg sterk…zo kon het kwade alles doen…een beschermer heeft zelf geen deel van de kracht…hij zorgde ervoor dat Josie en zijn vrienden veilig waren':zei Leon.

'was dat het enige wat de beschermer kon doen?':zei Raf.

'de beschermer had een heel energie..daar mee kon hij Josie en zijn vrienden genezen als ze erg gewond zijn…de beschermer blijft beschermer….tot de dood…':zei Leon.

'tot…de..dood?';zei Miky.

'ja..':zei Leon en legde zijn hand op Leo's hoofd.

'het is echt bizar..wil Shredder de kracht ook?";zei Don.

'ja..helaas wel':zei Leon en haalde zijn hand van Leo's weg.

'maar Leon…hoe weet je dit allemaal?':zei Miky.

Het werd even stil.

'oh…nou..ik..':zei Leon opeens kwam er iemand binnen. Het was Casy Jons. Een goede vriend van de turtels.

'heh!..jongens…hoe gaat het?':zei Casy, als of hij er niets van wist.

'slecht Leo is toegetakeld':zei Raf.

'door wie?';zei Casy.

'wie denk je?…Shredder natuurlijk':zei Raf geïrriteerd.

'nee toch is hij nu oké?':zei Casy.

'het gaat nu wel goed…hij moet nu alleen rusten':zei Leon.

'en wie ben jij?':zei Casy.

'oh…Casy..dit is Leon…Leon dit is onze goede vriend Casy':zei Raf.

'een mens?':zei Leon ongeloof en liep naar Raf en Casy toe.

'eh…ja…heb je wel vaker tegen een mens gepraat?';zei Raf.

'niet zo vaak…':zei Leon.

'eh… juist ja…leuk om je te leren kennen Leon…':zei Casy aarzelend.

'het zelfde':zei Leon.

'mag ik vragen wat dat is om je pols?';zei Casy.

Opeens werd iedereen stil. De turtels wisten dat Leon een teken droeg van Shredder, plus nog de halve kruis van het verzet. Maar blijkbaar wis Casy het niet.

'oh…nou..ik..ik..heb een erge brand plek…daarom…heb ik deze rode zakdoek er om heen…gedaan':zei Leon.

'oh..het is zeker…erg?';zei Casy die het niet vertrouwde.

'Ja Casy het is erg':zei Raf.

Casy vertrouwde het niet en haalde snel het doek af, en zag het teken glimmen in het licht.

'jij werkt samen met de voet?..toch':zei Casy woedend.

'Casy hou op….je vat het verkeerd op..':zei Don.

Casy had zijn hockeystick gepakt en sloeg naar Leon. Leon Sprong omhoog en maakte een voorwaartse koppel duik sprong. Op de grond pakte Leon zijn zwaarden.

Casy sloeg opnieuw, Leon verdedigde zich. Opeens sloeg Casy met zijn hockeystick tegen Leon's gezicht en viel op de grond.

Miky zag dat Leo ook wat voelde.

'je gaat er aan verader':zei Casy en heften zijn stok omhoog.

Opeens gebeurde er iets. Casy werd verstijft, hij kreeg een blauwe omtrek om zich heen. Hij kon niet meer bewegen.

'wat…wat gebeurt er…':zei Casy.

'KIJK!':riep Don. Ze keken naar Leo die overheind was gekomen.Hij had zijn rechter hand naar Casy gestoken. Leo raakte wat verzwakt.

Toen.

'Leo…het is goed…rustig maar….hij wou me niet vermoorden…echt niet…laat hem maar weer normaal':zei Leon die opstond. Leo maakte van zijn hand een vuist en de blauwe omtrek verdween. Casy kon weer bewegen.

Leo ging achterover liggen op de bank, slaakte een diepe zucht en sloot zijn ogen.

'niet te geloven..kan hij dit..ook…':zei Leon in zijn hoofd.

'ik snap er helemaal niets meer van':zei Casy. Leon ging ver uit de buurt van Casy.

'het komt omdat jij als een idioot staat rond te meppen, je deed niet alleen mij pijn…maar ook Leo…':zei Leon.

'wat?…jij bent een verader…zo meteen vermoord je hier iedereen':zei Casy.

'het is inderdaad zo dat ik een verader ben…dan hoef je me niet dood te slaan…Leo voelde dat ik zo wat door een mafkees werd vermoord…daarom beschermde hij me…':zei Leon.

Het werd stil.

'ik ben weg hier..':zei Leon en ging weg.

'goed gedaan mafkees…je had bijna ook Leo vermoord':zei Raf.

'ik volg het allemaal niet…geloven jullie die verader?..hij werkt voor jullie vijand':zei Casy.

Het was weer stil. Niemand kon een word uitbrengen.

'ik ben ook weg…ik..kan gewoon niet geloven dat jullie die verader kiezen':zei Casy en ging ook weg.

'CASY! WACHT!':riep Raf. Maar Casy was al weg.

'dit word zometeen een ramp':zei Miky.

'misschien heb je gelijk…Casy geloofd ons niet meer':zei Don.

'we moeten hem spreken…direct':zei Raf.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!. 


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15: Opnieuw tegen Shredder.

Leo deed opeens zijn ogen open, hij keek rond en ging overheind zitten.

'je bent wakker...mooi':zei Meester Splinter.

'waar...zijn de anderen?';zei Leo.

'ze zijn naar Casy...':zei Meester Splinter.

'waarom?';zei Leo.

'er was iets gebeurd...hoe voel je?':zei Meester Splinter.

'best...alleen..ik heb wel het gevoel dat ik het koud heb...en dat mijn voorhoofd warm aanvoelt':zei Leo. Opeens schot hem iets te binnen.

'was...Leon hier geweest..?':zei Leo.

'ja...ook Casy...':zei Meester Splinter.

'ze hadden gevochten zeker..omdat Casy...Leon niet vertrouwde':zei Leo.

'hoe weet je dat':zei Meester Splinter.

'ik weet niet...het..schoot me opeens te binnen':zei Leo verward.

Bij de anderen.

'man...we vinden Casy nooit...hij is niet thuis...':zei Miky.

'waar zou hij dan rondhangen...':zei Don.

'misschien is hij bij de oude pakeer terrein..kom op':zeio Raf en ze gingen naar het oude pakeer terrein.

Bij het pakeer terrein stond Leon.

Opeens kwam Casy.

'wat doe jij nou weer hier?':zei Casy nijdig.

'gewoon...':zei Leon.

'ga jij..hier ook heen als je...een beetje douwn ben?';zei Casy.

'zo kun het noemen...meestal zit altijd in de haven...maar daar zijn juist de voetninja's':zei Leon.

Het was even stil. Toen.

'eh...het spijt..me..dat ik je zo maar had aangevallen':zei Casy voorzichtig.

'het geeft niet..het komt juist door het teken dat je flipte':zei Leon.

'ja..':zei Casy.

'je had een rot jeugd...de purpel dragon...heeft jou vader's winkel in te de vik gegooid...is het waar?";zei Leon.

'hoe weet je dat?';zei Casy verbaast.

'nou...ik had het gezien ongeveer ':zei Leon.

'echt?...maar hoe?';zei Casy.

'ik had het gehoord...toen was er naar toe gegaan en toen zach ik het...':zei Leon.

'eh..woonde je toen al in New York?';zei Casy.

'ja...en de 3 dagen er na.. gingen we naar Japan...daar was ik verder opgegroeit':zei Leon.

'het was vast niet fijn...om Shredder als...meester te hebben':zei Casy.

'ik zag hem alleen zo..maar daarna...werd voor alles duidelijk.':zei Leon. Opeens kwamen Don,Miky en Raf.

'kijk eens aan...hebben nu een wapenstilstand?':zei Miky met een glimlach.

'ongeveer':zei Leon die er helemaal niets van begreep.

'dat is dan mooi..zullen we dan met ze alle terug gaan?';zei Don.

'is goed':zei Casy.

'en goed nieuws...Leo is ontwaakt':zei Leon.

'maar hoe?...':zei Casy/

'leggen we later wel uit Casy laten we dan gauw terug gaan':zei Raf. Toen ze net weg wouden gaan, stond er een groot legere van voetninja's om hun heen.

'jullie gaan nergens heen';zei Shredder.

'Leon...wis jij hier wat van af?';zei Raf.

'nee..hoe zo?':zei Leon.

'laat maar':zei Raf en ze pakte hun wapens.

'jullie zijn nutteloos...':zei Shredder en pakte een klein bruin zakje. Haald er wat uit en gooide het naar Casy en de turtels. Ze raakte bewusteloos.

Leo schrok wakker en keek omzich heen. Hij was in slaap gevallen.

'wat is er Leonardo?':zei Meester Splinter.

'ik had een raar gevoel...volgens mij zijn Leon en de anderen in gevaar...ik moet naar ze toe':zei Leo en stond en renden weg.

'LEONARDO WACHT!':riep Meester Splinter, maar Leo was al weg.

Bij de anderen. Raf kwam bij, hij besefte dat hij en de anderen waren vastgebonden aan een paal.

'jongens!...word wakker..!':zei Raf. Don en Miky kwamen bij.

'waar zijn Leon en Casy?':zei Don.

'geen zorgen...jullie mensen vriend is ongedeert...':zei Leon die uit het niets te voor schijn kwam.

'waar was je?';zei Miky, maar Leon viel neer. En toen kwam Shredder.

'hahaha...nu alleen wachten op jullie broetje':zei Shreddeer en gooide Leon tegen de paal waar Don aan vast zat.

'dus daarom heb je ons ontvoert...om Leo te lokken':zei Raf.

'klopt...nu maar hopen dat hij komt':zei Shredder. Leon kwam bij.

'het zal niet gaan...hij is sterker dan je denkt':zei Leon die overheind kwam.

'hoe durf je tegen me te spreken verader':zei Shredder.

'hoe zo...jij bent erg verzwakt, na al die jaren toen je Meester Josie had vermoord':zei Leon.

'wow...hij is moedig':zei Miky.

Shredder pakte een sterrenwerper en gooide die naar Leon. Maar het werd tegengehouden door een andere ster.

Het was Leo, die de aanval had geblokeerd.

'Leo...':zei Raf.

'zo te zien...ben je ontwaakt...ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef':zei Shredder.

Leo sprong voor Leon.

'hahahaha...eens kijken hoe je nu je kracht gebruikt':zei Shredder.

'Kracht van wat?;zei Leo.

'heeft je half broetje niets verteld?...wat jammer':zei Shredder en viel Leo aan. Leo sprong opzij en haalde zijn eigen zwaarden.

Shredder viel opnieuw aan. Leo verdegigte zich.

Leon was opgestaan en maakte de anderen los.

'en nu Leo helepn':zei Raf. Leo knalde tegen een zijkant aan en stond machteloos.

'kom op...gebruik je kracht die je hebt...':zei Shredder.

'ik heb geen...kracht..':zei Leo die probeerde optestaan.

'Shredder!...laat hem met rust':zei Leon.

'wat denk je van niet...':zei Shredder en hefte zijn zwaard naar Leo.

Raf wou dichter bij komen maar.

'één stap en je kan hem vergeten':zei Shredder. Maar Leo stond op. Zijn omtrek werd blauw, hij maakte een bol van lichte energie, en Leo gooide de licht gevende bal naar Shredder.

Shredder werd ver vooruit gemept en viel zo wat naar beneden. Leon keek van af de rand toe.

Leo was inmiddels weer bewusteloos gevallen. De anderen brachten Leo teurg en veillig naar huis.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!. 


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16 : Geen vaarwel.

Leo werd opnieuw wakker.

'Leo?...gaat het?':zei Raf.

'waar ben ik nu weer?";vroeg Leo half bewust.

'je bent thuis.je bent veilig':zei Leon.

Leo kwam overheind.

'weet je nog wat er gebeurde?';zei Leon.

'eh...nee..of wel...alleen wat ik nog weet is dat ik voor jou sprong':zei Leo.

'en verder niets':zei Leon.

'nee...':zei Leo.

'oké...dan is het goed.':zei Leon.

'maar waarom...zei Shredder dat jij een halfbroer was ofzo?':zei Don.

'klopt ja...Leo en ik zijn namelijk halfbroers van elkaar...dat wil zegggen...wij zijn geen famillie van elkaar...maar wel broers':zei Leon.

'huh?...snap het niet':zei Mikey.

'Leo en ik lijken een beetje op elkaar...Josie had ook een halfbroer':zei Leon.

'weet je ook wie?";zei Raf.

'eh...nee...ik weet niet meer wie':zei Leon.

Het was even stil.

'wat..ik nog wel weet...':zei Leo.

'wat?';zei Leon.

'het leek wel of ik iets vast hield...een grote licht vormige ziel bal of zoiets':zei Leo.

'een ziel bal?..wat is dat?':zei Raf.

'dat is een soort geest...bij het oproepen van zo iets verspil je te energie als je het voor je eerste keer doet':zei Leon. Het was even stil.

'ik begrijp het niet':zei Leo.

'het is ook niet te begrijpen...ik zou als ik jou was veel rust nemen...dan keert je energie weer terug'zei Leon.

'ja...goed idee':zei Le en liep naar zijn kamer. Na een seconde.

'je wil toch niet beweren dat Leo die kracht heeft ofzo?';zei Raf.

'ik weet niet...het is wel verdacht':zei Leon.

'hoe zo?':zei Micky.

'Die ziel bal, de ontvoeren, de aanvallen op Leo...het is gewoon verdacht':zei Leon.

'maar zal het goed Leo?';zei Don.

'hij moet goed uitrusten...dan komt het goed':zei Leon.

'heeft Shredder dat allemaal aan je verteld?':zei Raf.

'zoiets ja...hij vertelde me alles over Josie en zijn kracht...maar hij vertelde niet wie Josie's beschermer was of Halfbroer...hij hield voor zich zelf...':zei Leon.

'waar kwam hij vandaan...en jij?':zei Don.

'Japan...daar was ik verder opgegroeit...ik leerde tallozen vecht kunsten, waaronder de oude Japanse vecht kunst...':zei Leon.

'leerde daarvan de voorwaardse koppel duik sprong?';zei Don.

'ja...het was onwijs moeilijk voordat je het eindelijk onder de kniee had':zei Leon.

'zou Shredder nog leven?...':zei Raf.

'ja...hij zou naar Japan gaan om daar verder aftemaaken waar hij mee bezig was':zei Leon.

'waar is hij dan bezig?':zei Mikey.

'hij is bezig om een plan te bedenken...om jullie en vooral Leo te vermoorden...ik zelf moet daar zijn...':zei Leon.

'waarom?':zei Raf

'oh...gewoon...ik wil meer weten wat hij van plan is...':zei Leon.

'waneer vertrek je dan naar Japan?':zei Mikey.

'morgen vroeg in de ochtend...':zei Leon.

Morgen vroeg in de ochtend.

De turtels en Meester Splinter stonden op een flatgebouw. De zon kwam op.

'het is tijd':zei Leon en had zijn keep om.

'doe voorzichtig...':zei Meester Splinter.

'zal ik doen Meester Splinter en Leo":zei Leon.

'ja?':zei Leo.

'pas goed op jezelf...kom niet naar Japan...ook niet als je een vreeemd en akelig gevoel krijgt...je moet je gevoelens de baas oké?";zei Leon.

'oké...ik zal het doen':zei Leo met een tijfwel.

'onthoud dit vrienden...dit is geen vaarwel...':zei Leon.

'hoezo?';zei Leo.

'op een goede dag keer ik terug...':zei Leon.

'daar houden we je aan':zei Mikey.

Leon knikte en verdween uit het zicht.

'het is een goede ninja...en moedig...hij lijkt wel een beschermer';zei Raf die naast Leo kwam te staan.

'ja...misschien heb je gelijk':zei Leo en staarde naar de lichtgevende zon die verder in lucht kwam. De avontuur is net begonen dacht Leo.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	17. hoofdstuk 17

Hoofdstuk 17: Het begin van de reis.

Leon was al een week in Japan.

In die week had Shredder niets gedaan.

De trutlles waren aan het trainen, toen.

'ah...':zei Leo en raakte zijn hoofd aan.

'je hebt wel vaak last van hoofdpijn...':zei Raf.

'ja...':zei Leo.

'zou er iets zijn met Leon?':vroeg Don.

'ik denk het niet':zei Leo. Opeens kreeg Leo een visoen. Hij zag bommen, een groot Japans huis, met het teken van de voet. Hij zag rode mensen, die vochten. Er vielen veel gewonden. Leo kneep zijn ogen dicht. Wat hij niet besefde was dat hij op de grond viel.

'Leo!':zei Raf.

Leo deed gauw zijn ogen open.

'wat was er?':vroeg Micky.

'ik weet niet...ik...ik zag een soort...visoen... 'zei Leo die opstond.

'een visoen?':vroeg Don verbaast.

'wat zag je dan?':zei Meester Splinter.

'ik...zag een japans huis van de voet...mensen die vochten...veel gewonden en zelfs doden...':zei Leo.

'hm...je zag een treugblik wat gebeurd was in Japan...volgens mij een minut geleden':zei Meester Splinter.

'waarom krijg ik die visoenen?':vroeg Leo.

'kenelijk roept iemand naar je...':zei Meester Splinter.

'maar Leon zei...dat we niet naar Japan mochten komen':zei Raf.

'weet ik...maar een sterke ninja heeft hulp nodig':zei Meester Splinter.

'raar':zei Micky.

'maar waarom nu...':zei Don.

'wat bedoel je?';zei Leo.

'Shredder heeft zich de hele tijd stil gehouden, dit is maf...die visoen, al die hoofdpijn...misschien...is het Shredder die het doet':zei Don.

'maar als Shredder het doet...doet hij het via Leon':zei Leo.

'dat is ook weer een punt':zei Raf.

Toen kwam Cassy binnen.

'heh...jongens...hoe gaat het?':zei Cassy.

'nou het kon beter...':zei Raf.

'hoe zo?':vroeg Cassy.

'Leo ziet visoenen...Leon heeft misschien onze hulp nodig...':zei Raf.

'en waar is die Leon dan?':zei Cassy.

'in Japan':zei Leo.

'ga er dan heen':zei Cassy.

'en heb je enig idee hoe?...Japan ligt ver hier vandaan...hoe wil je dan naar Japan reizen?':zei Don.

' met de heliekopter van April':zei Cassy.

'ik weet niet...':zei Leo.

'hoe zo niet?':vroeg Cassy.

'Leon zij...dat ik mijn gevoelens de baas moet zijn...':zei Leo.

'dat weten we...maar als het waar is dat Leon ons hulp nodig heeft':zei Raf.

'het kan ook een val zijn':zei Micky.

Opeens werd Leo's omtrek blauw, Leo drukt met zijn handen op zijn hoofd en viel op knieeen neer.

Na een seconde verdween het weer. Leo viel vooruit op de grond.

'Leo!...alles goed?':zei Raf en hielp Leo overheind.

'wat...was dat nou weer?':vroeg Micky.

'er gebeuren maffe dingen hier':zei Cassy.

'wat was er Leonardo?':vroeg Meester Splinter.

'het leek ...wel of iemand me roepte of zo...ik weet het eigenlijk niet':zei Leo die overheind kwam.

'hm...ga naar Japan...':zei Meester Splinter en draaide zich om en wou naar zijn kamer gaan.

'waarom?':vroeg Leo.

'daar zul je eigen antwoorden vinden Leonardo...':zei Meester Splinter.

'wat voor antworden?':vroeg Leo.

'dat zul ooit...weten...':zei Meester Splinter en verdween in zijn kamer.

Leo begreep er geen snars van. Wat voor antwoorden moest hij weten of zoeken?. Maar voordat iemand nog wat kon zeggen.

'kom mee...we gaan het vragen aan April...volgens mij zeg ze ...ja':zei Cassy. Bij April's huis.

'nee...nee...geen denken aan...ik ga echt niet helemaal naar Japan...':zei April.

'maar April...dit is belangrijk':zei Leo.

April slaakte een zucht.

'weten jullie het zeker?...die heliekopter...staat wel bij het leger waar mijn oom werkt...en volgens mij stelt het erg op prijs...als hij vier schilpadden ziet':zei April.

'dan gaan we toch nacht's':zei Don.

'maar dan is het nog gevaarlijker...elke nacht staan er bewaakers':zei April.

'dan schakelen we die toch uit':zei Raf.

Die nacht.

Bij het terrein van het leger. Er stond een ernorm hek omheen. Er liepen twee bewaakers langs het hek.

Raf maakte een gat een het hek. En sloeg de bewaakers bewusteloos.

'oké...kom gauw':zei Raf en de anderen volgden hem. Ze stopte bij een heliekopter.

'is dit hem April?';vroeg Micky.

'ja..ga gauw...erin':zei April die een man zag lopen. De turtels stapte gauw in.

Maar de man had het gezien en greep de arm van April.

'waar gaan jullie heen?';zei de man dreigent.

'laar me los griezel!':zei April.

Leo die zag, stapte uit richte zijn hand op de man er kwam een blauwe flits en de man viel bewusteloos.

Leo wankelde heen en weer.

'Leo...hoe deed je dat...':vroeg April.

'geen idee...het gebeurde zo...maar':zei Leo.

'Leo stap gauw in!...er komen nog wat gasten':zei Micky.

'ga nu April...':zei Leo en stapte gauw in.

Er kwamen mannen aan met zaklampen. April rende gauw door het gat in het hek, en verstopte zich in de bosjes.

'Don...start dit ding':zei Raf, die naast Don zat.

'oké we gaan':zei Don en staarte de helie. Ze stegen op, en de mannen waren te laat.

April zag nog net de helikopter weg gaan.

'doe voorzichtigm jongens':zei April en ging weg.

De turtel gingen op weg naar Japan.

* * *

Blijf R&R.

Nog even iets, lees goed de hoofdstukken, er zitten aanweizingen in!.


	18. hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18:De verzet Strijders.

De turtels waren onderweg. Na vele uren, zagen ze Japan liggen.

'oké, we gaan landen':zei Don. Ze gingen landen op en veiligere plek landen.

Ze waren geland op een open plek, vlak voor het bos.

Ze stapte uit.

'oké...en waar moeten we zoeken?': vroeg Micky.

'in het bos': zei Leo. Ze liepen door het bos.

'hoe kunnen we Leon vinden?...dit bos is enorm': zei Raf.

Opeens hoorde ze wat. Het leek wel op mensen. De turtels gingen gauw de bosjes in.

De mensen kwamen langs. Ze waren wel met z' tienen. Ze waren helemaal rood. Meet een rood lint om hun hoofd en een groot Japans krijgszwaard, renden ze door het bos.

'die...mensen heb ik eerder gezien':zei Leo.

'kwamen die mensen in jou visioen voor?': vroeg Raf.

Opeens sprong er iemand achter de turtels.

'whaaa!': riep Micky. De onbekende deed zijn hand voor Micky's mond.

Het was een bekende stem.

'stil...wil je soms dat die ninja's je horen?':zei Leon.

'hoe kan ik het doen als iemand ons laat schrikken':zei Micky.

'waarom zijn jullie hier?': vroeg Leon.

'nou...wij zijn hier voor antwoorden...ik kreeg visioenen...mijn omtrek werd blauw en iemand roepte me...volgens Meester Splinter...kunnen we hier antwoorden vinden':zei Leo.

'oké...volg me...hier is het niet veilig':zei Leon.

Ze liepen naar een grote grot in een berg.

'leef je hierin?': vroeg Don.

'ja...kom verder..':zei Leon. Ze liepen de grot in. Ze zagen allerlei kranten stukjes op de grond, hout voor een het vuur.Wat foto's en wat fruit.

'neem wat fruit...jullie zullen wel honger hebben na de tocht':zei Leon.

Micky nam een appel.

Leo zag wat grote tekst op een kranten stukje, hij raapte het op en las het.

**DE CLEAN WORD GEVAARLIJKER. 3 maart 1995.**

'ik weet het Leo...het zijn ouwe kranten stukjes, die ik heb verzameld toen ik jong was, ik had nog kunnen redden uit het huis':zei Leon.

'welk huis?':vroeg Leo.

'het huis waar ik alles zo wat heb geleerd en waar ik ben opgegroeid': zei Leon.

'Shredder': zei Leo en legde het knipsel neer.

'zeg Leon…hoe heb je al die tijd kunnen overleven?':Vroeg Don.

'ik van Shredder niet alleen vecht kunst geleerd, maar ook survival les..maar nu even wat anders, kom, ik laat jullie wat zien': zei Leon.

Ze liepen uit de grot en gingen verder het bos, naar een kwartier lopen, kwamen ze aan bij een groot Japans huis, die half afgebrand was.

'is dit het huis van Shredder?': vroeg Leo.

'ja, we moeten voorzichtig zijn…hier zwerven veel verzet strijders rond':zei Leon.

'waarom dat?': vroeg Raf.

'ze proberen meer bewijs te vinden, als ze mij of jullie zien, dan hebben we een grote kans dat we dood gaan': zei Leon.

'dat kunnen ze toch niet zomaar doen': zei Don.

'kijk Don, zij zien het verschil niet, als ze jullie ook zien, denken ze juist dat jullie ook bij de voet hoorde':zei Leon.

'en als we de waarheid vertellen?': zei Raf.

'geloven ze niet kom me…tenminste als jullie het dat huis van binnen willen zien…maar kijk uit':zei Leon. Ze liepen naar het huis. Toen ze binnen waren, was groten deels zwart van roet, en rook nog naar afgebrand hout.

Toen ze verder liepen, kwam ze in een grote vecht hal, die helft zwart was, door een groot gat scheen nog licht van de zon.

'trainen je vroeger hier?': vroeg Micky.

'ja': zei Leon, opeens hoorde ze wat stemmen in een andere kamer.

'de verzet strijders…volg me':zei Leon. Ze liepen naar de ander kamer. Bij de ingang van de kamer, stond Leon met zijn rug gedrukt tegen de muur. Hij keek voorzichtig om en zag twee verzet strijders.

Leo keek ook.

'die zagen we net in het bos': zei Leo.

'ze zijn maar met zijn tweeën': zei Leon.

'dat word gemakkelijk':zei Raf.

'nee, deze gasten zijn sterker dan de voet ninja's…tenzij het beginnelingen zijn':zei Leon en pakte één van zijn zwaarden.

Opeens praten de twee strijders, het klonk maf en het was niet te verstaan.

''( ik voel wat, er is iemand hier) : zei één van de strijders.

'wat is dat voor taal?': vroeg Micky.

'dat is hun eigen taal, vervelend op te leren': zei Leon en sprong voor de ingang.

''(het is Leon 1 van de clan!). : zei de anderen strijder.

''(farasing!) : zei Leon en viel de strijders aan, na twee seconde.

'en jij zei dat het moeilijk was?': vroeg Micky.

'dit zijn beginnelingen…die zijn nooit zo sterk': zei Leon.

''(maar wij wel): zei een stem achter de turtels. Het waren meer verzet strijders. Ze cirkelde rond de trutels en ze werden vast gehouden door ze.

Er kwam een grote man binnen met veel littekens op zijn gezicht en hij droeg geen rood lintje zoals de anderen.

'kijk eens aan…Leon Saki….Wat brengt jou hier…nog meer herinneren zoeken?':zei de man.

'kapitein Hono, lang niet gezien': zei Leon kalm.

'en zijn dat jou mede clan genoten?': vroeg Kapitein Hono.

'laat hen erbuiten': zei Leon.

'ik had nooit verwacht, dat jij hier nog zou rondzweven': zei Kapitein Hono.

'ik ben hier toch': zei Leon.

'je zult er spijt van krijgen dat hier was': zei Kapitein Hono.

'hoe zo, ik heb al spijt dat jij hier was, hoe wist je trouwens dat wij hier waren?': vroeg Leon.

'simpel, jij bent degene die nog rond zwerft met je mede clan genoten': zei Kapitein Hono.

'ik zei laat hen er buiten': zei Leon.

''( neem ze mee): zei Kapitein Hono.

'ik dacht het niet Hono': zei Leon en sprong uit de handen van de strijder en gaf hem een schop. Leon pakte een sterren werper. Hij gooide die langs een paar touwen, en er viel een grote plank hout op de strijders die de turtels vast hielden.

'dus je wilt spelen, Best Leon eens kijken of je sterker bent dan vroeger': zei Kapitein Hono en pakte zijn zwaard.

Leon pakte ook zijn zwaarden.

'Leo, ga nu ik reken wel met hem af': zei Leon.

'we laten je niet stikken': zei Leo en pakten ook zijn zwaarden. Micky, Raf en Don pakte hun

Wapens ook.

'en wie ben jij wel?': vroeg kapitein Hono.

'gaat jou dat aan': zei Leo.

'hm, jij doet me denken aan meester Josi, ook al zo'n vel iemand die zich niet laat kisten, maar genoeg gekletst':zei Kapitein Hono.

Hij sloeg met zijn zwaard naar Leon, Leon sprong omhoog en makte een voorwaartse koppel duik sprong. Hono gooide vlug zijn sterren werpers naar Don.

Don liet zijn bo-staf snel cirkelen en de werpers schoten alle kanten op.

'weet je wat, we kunnen het ook zo spelen, als jullie opgeven sparen wij jullie levens': zei Kapitein Hono.

'je kunt gewoon niet tegen je verlies': zei Leon.

'en dat zegt een moordenaar, net als je meester!': zei Kapitein Hono.

'zeg je hoeft me niet te verlijken met Shredder': zei Leon.

'oh, nee?': zei Kapitein Hono en viel Leon aan.

Leon wou weg duiken, maar Hono was sneller en sloeg Leon tegen een pilaar aan.

'je bent trager geworden, geef het gewoon op': zei Kapitein Hono met een grijns.

Leon stond op.

'nog ideeën?': vroeg Raf.

Opeens werd Leo's hand licht blauw.

'wat..is dat:" vroeg Kapitein Hono.

Leo's omtrek werd blauw, hij legde zijn hand die blauw was op de grond, er kwam een straal uit de grond en het raakte Hono.

'' ( weg hier): 'zei Kapitein Hono tegen de anderen strijders en ze gingen weg.

Hono keek nog achter om.

'' ( je bent nog lang niet van me af Leon) : zei Kapitein Hono.

'' ( weet ik Hono): zei Leon.

Kapitein Hono ging weg.

Er viel een stilte. Leo stond op.

'we kunnen beter gaan': zei Micky.

Ze liepen zwijgend weg van het huis.

'zeg Leo, alweer zo'n raar verschijnsel, weet jij hier meer van Leon?': vroeg Raf.

'ik weet niet Raf, het kan waar zijn': zei Leon.

'wat waar zijn?': vroeg Leo.

Maar voordat iemand wat kon zeggen, verschenen er allemaal voet ninja's, ze omsingelde de turtels.

'een brief voor jullie': zei een voet ninja en gaf een brief aan Leon en ze gingen weg.

Het was een perkament, Leon rolde het uit, er stonden rare tekens.

'en dat voor taal is?': vroeg Don die over de schouder van Leon mee keek.

'dit is Japans': zei Leon.

'en, wat staat er in?': Vroeg Micky.

Leon Las:

**Beste Turtels. **

**Kom tegen te middag naar het clan vulkaan, je kent de weg Leon.**

**Als jullie niet komen, dan zijn jullie allang dood voor het ochtendlicht.**

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	19. hoofdstuk 19

Hoofdstuk 19: vulkaan des doods.

De Turtels liepen naar een grote zwarte vulkaan. Boven de vulkaan was de lucht donker, en het onweerde daar. Er waaide een ijzige wind langs de vulkaan.

'brr..waarom is dat een enge vulkaan?': Vroeg Micky.

'zeker omdat het de Vulkaan des doods is': zei Leon.

'wist ik wel': zei Micky.

'ja Micky…droom verder': zei Raf.

'dit is zeker ook de clan vulkaan?': vroeg Don.

'ja….Helaas wel': zei Leon en ze liepen richting de vulkaan.

De Ingang was een soort grote opening die in een tunnel naar binnen ging.

De muren warren zwart, en het rook naar verbrand mensen vlees. Aan het einde van de tunnel zagen ze rood licht, eenmaal daar waren ze in het midden van de vulkaan. Een groot gat met daar in Lava. En overal in de muur waren gangen, en een rots die tot aan het midden van het gat uit stak.

'zo zo….Jullie zijn er': zei Shredder.

Hij kwam aan lopen met achter zich rode ninja's.

'hadden we keus?...": Vroeg Leon en pakte zijn wapens.

'niet echt….jullie vijf komen hier niet levend uit….NINJA'S VAL AAN!': schreeuwde Shredder en de rode ninja's vielen aan. De turtels deden het ook.

Shredder viel als gewoonlijk Leo en Leon aan.

De anderen raakten van elkaar gescheiden.

Bij Don, die met zijn Bo-Staf tegen de ninja's sloeg. Wat hij niet wist is dat hij van achteren ook aangevallen werd.

Voordat Don kon toeslaan, sloeg Raf de ninja neer.

'ik begrijp niet waarom er zo veel zijn': zei Raf die nog een ninja sloeg.

'ik ook niet': zei Don het sloeg ook een ninja neer. Opdat moment werden ze omsingeld.

'nog ideeën?': Vroeg Don die tegen Raf rug stond.

Opeens sprong Micky in het midden en sloeg de ninja's.

'kom op zeg….er is geen tijd voor thee': zei Micky.

Don en Raf knikten en vielen ook aan.

Bij Leo en Leon.

Shredder viel Leon aan met zijn zwaard. Leon sprong opzij en kwam weer neer op zijn voeten.

'Leo ga je broers helpen': zei Leon.

'oh nee…hij blijft hier': zei Shredder en viel Leo aan. Leo verdedigde zich met zijn zwaard.

'waarom geef je het gewoon niet op Leonardo….je kunt niet winnen': zei Shredder.

Leo sloeg met zijn zwaard Shredder's zwaard weg en sprong achter uit op de rots.

Shredder viel hem weer aan, en Leo verdedigde zich.

Leon wou helpen maar hij werd tegengehouden door de rode ninja's.

Shredder en Leo warren bijna bij het uit einde van de rots.

Leo zag het lava branden in de afgrond.

Shredder stopte met aanvallen.

'zie de waarheid onder ogen….Je kunt nergens heen': zei Shredder.

'dat was ik ook niet van plan…': zei Leo kalm.

Shredder hief zijn zwaard op.

'je gaat sterven Leonardo net als Meester Josi en jou broertjes': zei Shredder.

'Shredder!": riep Leon en liep de rots op. Shredder draaide zich om.

'ah, Leon…wil je toe kijken hoe je half broertje de afgrond in gaat?': vroeg Shredder.

'nee Shredder….ik ga je verslaan…en wel nu': zei Leon en viel Shredder aan.

Maar Shredder sloeg met zijn zwaard, Leon probeerde het te ontwijken, maar het zwaard kwam tegen zijn maag aan en viel op de grond en verloor zijn bewustzijn.

Snel gooide Shredder een Sterrenwerper naar Leo, het kwam langs zijn hoofd. Hij verloor zijn evenwicht en viel naar beneden.

Raf, Don en Micky stopten met vechten en ze zagen Leo met één hand zich vast houden aan de rots.

Shredder slaakte een zucht.

'waarom is het zo moeilijk om jou te vermoorden?': vroeg Shredder die over de rand keek.

Hij wou slaan met zijn zwaard, maar iemand gooide een sterrenwerper.

Het was Leon die opgestaan was.

'haal het niet uit je lege hoofd': zei Leon.

Shredder viel aan en volgde Leon weg bij de rots.

Raf,Micky en Don renden zo hard als ze konden naar de rots.

'pak mij hand': zei Raf en ging op zijn knieeën zitten en stak zijn hand naar Leo uit.

Leo probeerde met alle macht zijn hand te pakken. De rots stond het op zijn punt te begeven.

Het lukte Leo om Raf's hand te pakken. Don en Micky pakte Leo's anderen hand en ze trokken hem omhoog.

'dat scheelde niet veel': zei Raf.

Ze stonden op.

'waar is Leon?': vroeg Leo.

Opeens kreeg Leo een pijn door zijn hoofd.

Ze zagen Leon hoe hij door Shredder op de grond werd gegooid.

De turtels wouden naar hem toe rennen, maar ze werden tegen gehouden door een krachtveld.

'in hemelsnaam hoe komt dit kracht veld hier?': Vroeg Raf.

'ben ik jullie vergeten dat ik de kracht heb om krachtvelden te maken?...wat dom van me'; zei Shredder en liep naar Leon die op zijn rug op de grond lag.

'eens kijken of je nog zo sterk bent Leon': zei Shredder en stond voor Leon.

Hij stak zijn hand naar Leon uit.

BLIJF R&R! als je wilt weten wat er met Leon en de rest gebeurt.


	20. Hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20: Ontneming van Levenskracht.

Shredder had zijn hand naar Leon uitgestoken. Wat de Turtels zagen, was dat Leon's omtrek geel werd.

'ik dacht het niet Shredder': zei Leon en kwam moeiteloos overeind.

'oh nee?': Vroeg Shredder en liep naar Leon toe.

Leon wou zijn zwaarden pakken, maar hij kon zich niet bewegen.

'dwaas die je er bent, ik heb al gewonnen': zei Shredder en stond nu voor Leon.

Hij legde zijn hand op Leon's hart, en zijn omtrek werd ook geel.

Na een Paar seconde wankelde Leon.

'jou Levenskracht is nu van mij': zei Shredder.

'ik hou…me aan me word…': zei Leon en sloeg zich zelf van Shredder af. De gele omtrekken verdwenen.

'alsjeblieft zeg…dacht jij nou werkelijk dat je zou winnen?.': vroeg Shredder.

'ongeveer': zei Leon en ging in de vecht positie staan.

Shredder viel hem aan. Leon deed het zelfde. Shredder schopte maar Leon sprong omhoog deed de voorwaartse koppel duik sprong. Maar Shredder was sneller, en sloeg met zijn zwaard tegen Leon's rug, en hij viel op de grond.

Leon probeerde op te staan.

'was je het alweer vergeten?...ik dacht dat je alles al wist': zei Shredder.

'op één ding….na…dan': zei Leon en kwam wankelend overeind.

Leon gooide een sterrenwerper naar Shredder. Maar die ontweek het.

Shredder stak weer zijn hand uit naar Leon, en zijn omtrek werd weer geel.

Shredder liep naar hem toe. Leon liet zicht zakken op zijn knieën.

Opeens kwam er een lichtblauwe straal tegen Shredder aan, hij werd tegen de muur gesmeten.

Leon's gele omtrek verdween en hij keek op en zag Leo met zijn uitgestrekte hand naar Shredder, zijn omtrek was blauw en het was snel verdwenen, en ook het krachtveld.

'zo de mieters': zei Micky.

Leo keek verbaast naar zijn handen.

'hoe kan dat?": vroeg Leo.

'ben je er nog steeds niet achtergekomen?': vroeg Shredder.

'waar achtergekomen?": vroeg Leo.

Opeens begon alles te schudden, de rots waar de turtels op stonden brokkelde af, Shredder verdween, en de turtels renden naar de uitgang, toen ze buiten waren, ver weg van de vulkaan. De ingang storten in. Maar de turtels waren veilig buiten.

'waar is die gek van een Shredder heen?': vroeg Don.

'kennelijk ergens….maar waar": zei Leon.

'wat was dat, wat hij met jou deed Leon?": vroeg Micky.

'ja…het zag er raar uit': zei Raf.

'hij nam mijn Levenskracht af….als hij al mijn levenskracht afneemt, ben ik stervende, gelukkig kon ik me verzetten en dat Leo mij hielp': zei Leon.

'waar hielp ik je dan mee?" vroeg Leo verbaast.

Maar voordat iemand antwoord kon geven, werden ze omsingeld door voetninja's.

De turtels pakte hun wapens te voorschijn.

'nemen ze nooit eens even pauze?': vroeg Micky.

'deze niet': zei Don.

Shredder kwam aanlopen.

'is het zo moeilijk om ons te verslaan?": vroeg Leon met lach.

'lachen zal je nog vergaan": zei Shredder.

'waarmee dan?": vroeg Leon.

Shredder richte zijn hand op Leo. Leo's omtrek werd blauw.

'laat dat Shredder, hij is niet degene die je zoekt': zei Leon.

'oh nee?, had ik je niet horen zeggen, dat hij het misschien is'zei Shredder.

'Ik zei Misschien': zei Leon en viel Shredder aan.

Maar Shredder maakte een krachtveld en Leon werd naar achteren geschoten.

Shredder haalde zijn terug, en Leo's omtrek verdween, en viel op zijn knieën.

'val aan": zei Shredder en de ninja's vielen aan.

De turtels villen aan. Wat zij niet wisten was dat Shredder achter hun stond. Shredder liep in het midden van het gevecht, hij kwam op Don af. Toen Don zich omdraaide, stak Shredder zijn hand naar hem uit, en raakte Don's hart aan. Don's Omtrek werd paars, ook die van Shredder. Na een paar seconden, viel Don bewusteloos, en zijn omtrek verdween.

'Donnie!": riep Raf.

De anderen keken ook, ze zagen Shredder weg lopen van Don.

Raf renden naar Don toe. Hij greep Don bij zijn schouders en schudden hem heen en weer.

'wat is er mis met hem?"vroeg Raf.

De anderen kwamen ook aan rennen.

'zijn Levenskracht….': zei Leon.

'zijn wat?"vroeg Micky.

'het valt nog mee, zo lang hij nog ademt heeft hij nog een beetje levenskracht in zich, maar…over een paar uur, is dat laatste levenskracht ook weg, en dan ben ik bang dat jullie broer, het niet redt": zei Leon.

'wat zielig, al dat leed': zei Shredder met een lach.

De turtels keken hem aan.

'als de zon ondergaat, hebben jullie een broertje verloren, maar geen zorgen, jullie kunnen hem allemaal weer zien, als ik ook jullie levenskracht heb': zei Shredder.

'dat zal je nooit lukken!': riep Leo.

'oh nee Leonardo?, het is tenslotte jou schuld dat je ze hier hebt gebracht': zei Shredder.

Leo zei niets.

'luister niet naar hem Leo, hij probeert je vol te praten': zei Leon.

Hij pakt iets te voorschijn, het leek om een klein balletje.

'ik hoopte zo, dat dit niet nodig was': zei Leon en gooide het balletje op de grond, en er kwam een dikke rook vrij.

Shredder en de ninja's zagen niets. Toen de rook was verdwenen, warren de turtels ook verdwenen.

'Zoek ze!...breng ze levend naar mij!': riep Shredder.

Bij de turtels, die in de grot van Leon warren.

Raf en Leo legde de bewusteloze Don neer.

'wat was dat voor een ontsnapping?': vroeg Micky aan Leon.

'het was gewoon een kleine rookbom": zei Leon en keek naar Leo.

Na een minuut.

'het komt wel goed Leo, gewoon geduld hebben'zei Leon uiteindelijk.

Hij en Leo stonden buiten.

'misschien had Shredder wel gelijk": zei Leo.

'hoe zo?": vroeg Leon.

'het is inderdaad mij schuld dat ik hun er in mee hebt verzeilt"; zei Leo en wees naar Raf en Micky die bij Don zaten.

'je moet juist geluk hebben dat je zulke broers hebt, jij beschermt ze en zij beschermen jou, ik heb gezien hoe ze je redde van die klif in de vulkaan, zo iets heb ik niet meer gezien toen ik hier nog woonde 'zei Leon.

'juist ja": zei Leo onzeker.

Opeens.

'we moeten hier weg': zei Leon.

'wat bedoel je?": vroeg Leo.

'Shredder komt er aan, we moeten hier weg": zei Leon en liep naar de anderen toe.

Toen ze in het bos warren.

'hoe weet jij of Shredder er aan komt of niet?"vroeg Leo die samen met Raf Don mee droegen.

'ik ben telepathie's met hem verboden"; zei Leon.

'dus hij kan je zo vinden? Lekker slim"; zei Micky.

'dat is niet zo, ik kan hem aan komen voelen, maar hij mij niet"zei Leon.

'hoe is dat mogelijk?': vroeg Raf.

'dat leg ik allemaal uit, nadat we veilig zijn": zei Leon.

Ze kwamen op een open plek, waar een oude, vervallen en verlaten tempel zat.

'de tempel van Koto, nooit gedacht dat het er nog stond": zei Leon.

'wie is Koto?"vroeg Leo.

'dat was een goede vriend van Meester Josi": zei Leon.

Opeens kwam Shredder te voorschijn.

'nog steeds in levende?': vroeg Shredder.

'dat kun je toch zien"zei Leon.

'je kon hem toch aanvoelen?": Vroeg Raf.

'eh, soms laten mijn zintuigen me in de steek': zei Leon.

Shredder viel aan. Leo werd gescheiden van Don en Raf. Hun vielen op de grond samen met Micky.

Shredder ging op Leo af.

'zo te zien kun je geen hulp verwachten van je broertjes": zei Shredder.

Leo stond op, maar kon zich niet verroeren.

Shredder stak zijn hand naar Leo.

Leo kreeg het gevoel dat het leven uit hem werd gezogen.

'Leo!": riep Micky en ging voor hem staan.

Micky's omtrek werd Oranje, en die van Shredder ook.

'Micky Nee!': Riep Leo.

Micky viel bewusteloos, en Leo ving hem op.

Shredder deed een paar passen achteruit.

'ik zie je zo in de tempel Leonardo": zei Shredder en verdween in de tempel.

Leo legde Micky op de grond.

'bedankt Micky": zei Leo en stond op.

Leon kwam naast Leo te staan.

'ik zei toch, dat je geluk hebt met deze broers": zei Leon.

Leo knikte.

'ik ga met je mee in de tempel"; zei Leon.

'ik let wel op Micky en Don': zei Raf.

'oké, kom op dan": zei Leo en liep samen met Leon de tempel van Koto binnen.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	21. hoofdstuk 21

Excuses dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik dit hoofdstuk stuurde, ik miste inspiratie. Veel plezier met lezen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 21: gevecht in de Tempel.

Leo en Leon liepen op een trap naar beneden. Leo keek om zich heen, op de muren stonden allemaal vreemde symbolen en teksten, en ook groeide er mos op de muren.

'waarom wil Shredder ons levenskracht?'Vroeg Leo uiteindelijk.

'met ons levenskracht kan hij zijn wapen versterken'zei Leon.

'wapen?'vroeg Leo.

'ja, die kun je alleen gebruiken als je iemands levenskracht er in doet, hij heeft die van je twee broers, dus ik neem aan dat het wapen sterk aan het worden is, en hij wil jullie levenskracht omdat hij weet dat jullie sterven zonder levenskracht'zei Leon.

Ze kwamen aan in een vierkante kamer, waar alleen maar fakkels brandende. En Shredder stond te wachten.

'fijn dat jullie er zijn om jullie dood te vinden'zei Hij.

'het heeft geen enkele kans'zei Leon en kwam in de vierkante kamer met Leo achter hem.

'dat zegt een verrader……moedig van je'zei Shredder.

'verrader?...ik ben geen verrader hoor…..Dat ben jij….Jij bedrog Meester Josi en zijn vrienden, om te doen alsof je vriend van hun was….Maar je wou gewoon de kracht'zei Leon.

'dat vertel je wel allemaal aan mij….Maar weet je Halfbroertje de echte waarheid?'Vroeg Shredder.

Leo keek verbaast naar Leon.

'hij krijgt de hele waarheid te horen als we hier klaar zijn'zei Leon.

'maar je kan het niet vertellen, omdat jij en Leonardo, hier sterven'zei Shredder en haalde een zwaard tevoorschijn, hij was een stuk groter dan zijn oude zwaard. Deze zwaard was zwart, en het handvat was zilver. De omtrek van het zwaard, waren paars en oranje.

'dit kan niet waar zijn'zei Leo.

'dus wel Leonardo, die omtrek, zijn jou broers levenskracht….En die van jou neem ik ook af'zei Shredder en viel aan.

Leo en Leon sprongen opzij, en pakte hun wapens tevoorschijn. Shredder viel als eerst Leon aan.

Leon makte een voorwaartse koppel duik sprong en ging naar Leo.

'het wordt tijd dat je er nu erachter komt Leo'zei Leon.

'waar achter?'; Vroeg Leo.

'gebruik de kracht, dat is het enige dat het zwaard kan breken, dat zwaard is pure Duisternis, het kan niet tegen licht'zei Leon.

Shredder viel opnieuw aan, dit keer had hij het op Leo gemunt.

Leon wou er voor springen, maar werd met een harde klap geraakt door het zwaard en werd tegen de grond gesmakt.

Leo wou zich verdedigen, maar Shredder was te snel, en het zwaard kwam recht in zijn hart terecht.

'eens kijken, hoe jij het op neemt tegen de schaduwen van de duisternis'zei Shredder en haalde het zwaard uit zijn hart, en liep bij hem vandaan.

Leon zag het allemaal gebeuren, hij stond snel op, en rende naar Leo, die op het punt stond bewusteloos te vallen.

Leon kon hem op dat moment nog opvangen.

'Leo….Vecht alsjeblieft tegen de Schaduwen….laten hun niet je ziel vernietigen…vecht er tegen'zei Leon in de hoop dat Leo het hoorde.

Maar Leo's ogen vielen dicht, en Leon voelde dat Leo's hart trager ging kloppen.

Leon legde hem op de grond neer, en deed zijn rechter hand op Leo's voorhoofd.

'het zal je niet lukken….het is al te laat….de schaduwen eten zijn ziel op, het is een kwestie van tijd'zei Shredder.

Leon haalde zijn hand van Leo's voorhoofd af.

_Leo……vecht er tegen_'zei Leon in zijn hoofd.

In Leo's ziel, waar het allemaal duisterwas.Hij deed zijn ogen open, en zag de duisternis.

Hij zag geen hand voor ogen, alleen completen duisternis, hij wist dat hij stervende was. Leo kon nog steeds het zwaard voelen in zijn hart. Hij voelde zich alleen en kwetsbaar.

'_je bent niet alleen Leonardo_'zei een zachte stem.

Leo keek om zich heen.

'wie is daar?'Vroeg Leo aan de duisternis.

'_wees niet bang Leonardo……open je ziel voor het licht_'zei de zachte stem.

Opeens verscheen er een helder licht, maar het verblinde niet.

Leo zag een Persoon verschijnen, hij had een wit gewaad aan, en had zwart haar.

Het heldere licht verdween, het omtrek van de persoon was wit.

'wie bent u?'Vroeg Leo.

'_dat zal je al moeten weten Leonardo……maar ik begrijp best dat alles voor je duister en onzeker is……_'zei de persoon.

'waar hebt u het over?'Vroeg Leo.

'_ik probeer je aan te herinneren dat je nooit ergens alleen voor staat, en dat je altijd het licht bij je draagt, ook op duistere momenten……zoals nu……de vragen die je hebt, worden beantwoord, als de tijd rijp is………je hebt je Halfbroer gehoord, hij zal je de echte waarheid vertellen, als jij en de rest de strijd met Shredder wint_'zei de persoon en richte zijn hand naar Leo.

Leo's omtrek werd wit.

'_ga nu……Je Halfbroer heeft je nodig……gebruik je verstand…en je kracht_'zei de Persoon.

Het werd wit voor Leo's ogen, en opeens zag hij het plafond van de tempel, en hij besefte dat hij bij bewustzijn was. Hij ging snel rechtovereind zitten, en zag Leon alleen vechten met Shredder.

'Shredder!'riep Leo en stond op.

Shredder stopte met aanvallen en keek om.

'JIJ?!...jou hoort dood te zijn!'schreeuwde Shredder.

'Leo!...je leeft nog'zei Leon.

'maar nu niet meer'zei Shredder en viel Leo aan.

Leo stak zijn handen voor zich uit en zijn omtrek werd lichtblauw.

Voor zijn handen kwam er een soort energie bal.

_Heb vertrouwen_

De energie bal was compleet.

_In je zelf_

Leo gooide de energie bal naar Shredder.

_En in het Lot._

Het zwarte zwaard brak in stukken.

Toen Shredder zag dat hij niet meer kon vechten verdween hij in zwarte rook.

Leo's omtrek verdween en viel op zijn knieën.

Leon liep naar hem toe.

'het is gelukt om door de schaduwen heen te komen, en om Shredders zwaard te breken…'zei Leon met een glimlach.

Leo knikte.

'nu zijn Don en Miky helemaal beter, hun levenskracht is terug'zei Leon.

Leo stond op.

'laten we dan maar naar ze toe gaan'zei Leo en hij en Leon liepen de trap weer op.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	22. hoofdstuk 22

Hoofdstuk 22: Terug keer van het zwaard

Leo en Leon kwamen uit de tempel. Ze zagen dat Mikey en Don wakker begonnen te worden.

'Mikey…Don zijn jullie in orde?'vroeg Leo en liep er heen.

'ik het gevoel dat ik ontwaakt ben uit een winterslaap'zei Mikey en stond op.

'waar is Shredder?'vroeg Don en stond ook op.

'in rook opgegaan…..maar hij leeft nog steeds'zei Leon en kwam aan lopen.

Opeens voelde ze de aarde beven.

'wat gebeurt er nou weer?'zei Raf.

'willen we dat per se weten?'vroeg Don.

Plotseling zagen ze overal voetninja's die hun omsingelde.

'Je kunt ons geen moment met rust laten…..of niet Shredder!'riep Leon.

Er verscheen zwarte rook, en Shredder kwam te voorschijn.

'als je het antwoord wilt, nee'zei Shredder en pakte een zwaard die Leo en Leon goed kennen.

'onmogelijk, Leo heeft in stukken gebroken'zei Leon.

'was je vergeten…..dat ik nog jou levenskracht had Leon'zei Shredder.

'hoe kon ik dat nou vergeten'zei Leon pakte zijn zwaarden te voorschijn.

Opeens schoot Leo iets te binnen.

'jongens herinneren jullie nog die ene lab?' Vroeg Leo aan zijn broers.

'ja, die ene lab waar Shredder wat maakte'zei Don.

'en waar we ook die papieren vonden'zei Mikey.

'wat wil je daar mee opschieten Leonardo'zei Shredder.

'dat ik nu weet wat jij maakte….En hoe jij Meester Josi en zijn vrienden hebt gedood'zei Leo.

'hoe dan?'Vroeg Raf.

'Josi's vrienden zijn gestorven aan Levenskracht tekort, en Josi is gedood…door die zwaard'zei Leo en wees naar het zwaard.

Shredder klapte met zijn handen.

'bravo Leonardo….Fijn om te weten dat iemand er achter is gekomen en dat het jou zo snel te binnen schoot'zei Shredder en stopte met klappen.

'ik snap alleen niet hoe Josi zo snel stierf...volgens Meester Splinter was hij sterk genoeg'zei Leo.

'dat kwam om dat Meester Josi al zwak was voordat Shredder hem vermoorde'zei Leon.

Leo en de andere keken Leon aan.

'daar heeft hij gelijk in Leonardo…Ik probeerde jou ook zo te doden als Josi aangezien je net zo zwak bent…Kennelijk had ik me vergist…en die fout maak ik niet nog een keer'zei Shredder.

Hij deed het zwaard in de grond, en de omgeving werd duisternis, ze konden alleen elkaar zien.

'oh fijn is dit zeg'zei Raf die om zich heen keek.

'de duisternis omgeving….Goede keus'zei Leon tegen Shredder.

Shredder viel de Turtels aan. Zij sprongen uit elkaar.

Don en Raf vielen als eerst aan. Maar Shredder sloeg de twee hard met zijn zwaard en Don en Raf werden naar achteren geschoten.

'oké dan…'zei Mikey en viel Shredder aan.

Shredder sloeg Mikey in zijn maag en hij werd ook naar achtergeschoten.

'hij is stukke sterker dan we dachten'zei Don die opstond.

'mocht hij willen…'zei Raf die ook opstond en viel samen met Leo aan.

'idioten'zei Shredder en sloeg Raf neer en sloeg met zijn zwaard naar Leo.

Leo hield het tegen met zijn eigen zwaarden.

Leon sprong over Leo heen, en gaf Shredder een trap in zijn gezicht. Shredder ging een paar passen achteruit.

'dit gaat zo niet werken'zei Leon.

'wat bedoel je?'Vroeg Leo.

'we houden het niet langer vol…..kijk naar je broers'zei Leon en wees naar de anderen. Leo draaide zich om en zag de Don, Mikey en Raf allemaal al snel uitgeput waren.

'het is de duisternis die ons zwak maakt…'zei Leo.

Shredder viel opnieuw aan. Leo en Leon ontweken de aanval.

Raf en Mikey vielen ook aan, maar.

'wat gebeurt hier?'vroeg Mikey en staakte zijn aanval en viel op zijn knieën.

'het lijkt wel of we nu al moe zijn'zei Raf en staakte zijn aanval ook.

Shredder sloeg Mikey en Raf weg, en ze kwamen bewusteloos op de grond terecht.

Don wou aanvallen.

'Donatello!...wacht!'riep Leon.

Maar het was al te laat, Don viel Shredder aan, maar Shredder was te snel, en hij sloeg Don bewusteloos neer.

'hoe komen we hier uit?'Vroeg Leo.

'laat me nadenken….'Mompelde Leon.

'daar is het al te laat voor'zei Shredder en viel Leo en Leon aan.

Ze ontweken de aanval.

Shredder haalde zijn zwaard tevoorschijn en sloeg Leo neer, hij viel op de grond en Shredder stond voor hem.

Hij wou Leo opnieuw neersteken met zijn zwaard, maar Leon viel hem van achter aan. Shredder draaide zich om en viel Leon aan.

Leo stond op en wou Leon helpen, maar.

_Wacht Leonardo._

Leo keek om zich heen.

_Je kunt allen uit de omgeving ontsnappen, als je het licht gebruikt._

'welk….Licht?'vroeg Leo.

Opeens zag hij, dat Leon neer kwam op de grond, maar nog wel bij bewust zijn.

'je gaat er aan Leon…vuile verader'zei Shredder en wou Leon neersteken met het zwaard.

Leo renden er naar toe en viel Shredder van achter aan. Shredder draaide zich om en wou Leo neer slaan.

Leo hield de aanval tegen met zijn zwaarden.

Opeens werd Leo's omtrek lichtblauw, en kreeg hij meer kracht in zijn zwaarden.

Hij sloeg het zwaard van Shredder weg. Het zwaard brak in stukken, en de levenskracht dat van Leon er nog in zat, keerde naar hem terug.

Leo richte één van zijn zwaarden naar Shredder, die nu machteloos stond.

'prima gedaan Leonardo, alleen jammer dat je nog steeds niet zwakker bent geworden door deze omgeving'zei Shredder.

'kap met kletsen Shredder, je staat nu machteloos'zei Leon die opstond.

'misschien'zei Shredder en er verscheen zwarte rook om hem heen.

Leo deed een paar passen achter uit.

'onze strijd is nog lang niet voorbij…Leonardo'zei Shredder en verdween in het zwarte rook.

Leo richten zijn twee zwaarden naar de duisteren lucht.

Zijn zwaarden werden lichtblauw, en er kwam een krachtige licht straal uit.

De duistere omgeving verdween, en ze waren weer bij de tempel.

Don, Raf en Mikey kwamen bij.

'hebben we gewonnen?'Vroeg Raf en stond op.

Ze zagen nog dat Leo's omtrek lichtblauw was.

'wow Leo, hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?'vroeg Don die samen met Mikey opstond.

Leo wankelde, liet zijn zwaarden vallen, en de licht blauwe omtrek verdween, en hij stond op het punt bewusteloos te vallen.

Maar Leon ving het hem op, en legde Leo op de grond.

'is alles goed met hem?'vroeg Mikey en hij en de anderen renden naar Leo en Leon toe.

'het gaat wel met hem….'zei Leon.

Opeens verscheen er een witte gedaanten. Die langzaam zichtbaar werd, het was een man met een wit gewaad, en had zwart haar.

'wie ben jij nou weer?'vroeg Raf en wou zijn wapens pakken.

'_ik ben een vriend, Raffaël_'zei de man.

'hoe weet je mijn naam?'vroeg Raf.

De man negeerde hem.

'_Leon…ik hoop dat je aan je woord houd….Dat je de waarheid aan Leonardo _vertelt'zei de Man.

Leon deed een paar passen naar voren.

'Ja Meester….Dat doe ik als hij weer bijgekomen is'zei Leon.

'_daar reken ik op…..ik zal jullie verbinding….Nu verbreken'_zei de man en richten zijn hand naar Leon.

Leon's omtrek werd geel, en die van Leo werd weer blauw, maar het was maar voor een seconde.

'_nu zijn jullie niet meer in verbinding, en ik hoop dat het niet weer gebeurt_'zei de man.

'u hebt mijn woord Meester….'Zei Leon.

De man knikte en verdween.

Het was een seconde stil.

'wie was dat?'vroeg Don.

'en hoe kende hij jou naam Raf?'vroeg Mikey.

'hoe moet ik dat nou weten'zei Raf.

'het was de geest van Meester Josi…..'zei Leon.

'meen je niet'zei Don.

'ik meen het, en het woord hoog tijd dat Leonardo er nu achter komt…..'zei Leon.

'waar achter komt?'vroeg Mikey.

'achter de kracht van licht'zei Leon.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	23. Hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23: Het Antwoord

Leo deed langzaam zijn ogen open.

'goedemorgen!'Zei Mikey vrolijk die boven Leo's gezicht hing.

Leo schrok zich kapot en schoot overeind.

'jongens!, hij is wakker!'Riep Mikey.

Don en Raf kwamen aan lopen.

'Leo…is alles goed met je?'Vroeg Raf voorzichtig.

'ja,…denk het'zei Leo die opstond.

Don, Raf en Mikey keken elkaar aan.

'wat is er, jongens?...waar is Leon?'vroeg Leo.

'hij is daar...hij wou je spreken'zei Don en wees naar een kleine heuvel.

Leo knikte en liep naar de heuvel.

'zal Leo het begrijpen?'Vroeg Mikey.

'ik heb geen idee, ik hoop het maar'zei Raf.

Leo was op de heuvel en zag Leon staan.

'je bent ontwaakt…mooi'zei Leon en draaide zich om.

'je gaat het zeker nu allemaal uitleggen?'vroeg Leo.

'als je me goed gehoord had in die tempel'zei Leon.

'ik wil nu weten…wat er allemaal aan de hand is?'vroeg Leo.

'het punt is, je kent meester Josi…..hij had de krachten van licht, waardoor hij een sterke energie had, en daarmee werd hij vaak met de dood bedreigd'zei Leon.

'en waarom vertel je me dat?'Vroeg Leo.

'omdat….Jij die krachten hebt'zei Leon.

'krachten?...Tegenwoordig zegt iedereen zo wat dat krachten heb'zei Leo

'ja….Vond je het niet gek dat Shredder alleen jou wou, en niet de rest?, vond je het ook niet vreemd toen je telkens bewusteloos viel…en waarom je die steek van het schaduw zwaard had overleefd?'Vroeg Leon.

'ik begrijp het niet…volgens Meester Splinter zou ik hier antwoorden vinden'zei Leo.

Opeens kreeg Leo opnieuw een visioen.

Hij zag Meester Josi, met zijn vrienden. Ze vochten tegen hun vijanden. Josi gebruikte een sterke witte energie straal.

Die beelden verdwenen, en zag Leo, dat Meester Josi wat gaf aan Meester Splinter die nog een normaal huis rat was.

Toen zag Leo zichzelf als een kleine ninja, die samen met zijn broers sliep, en hij zag dat Meester Splinter een soort lichtbol aan hem gaf.

Opeens verdween alles en Leo schrok wakker.

'begrijp je het nu?...Josi gaf de kracht door aan Meester Splinter…en daarna gaf hij het aan jou'zei Leon.

'maar….Waarom wist ik er niets van af toen ik nog klein was?'vroeg Leo.

'je was nog te jong om het te begrijpen….Je krachten zijn nu nog in ontwikkeling, in New York gebruikte je het voor het eerst, daardoor werd je zwakker, omdat je er niet aan gewend was'zei Leon.

'ik begrijp het nog steeds niet…. Als ik die kracht hebt….waarom gebruik ik het dan onbewust?'vroeg Leo.

'je denkt er niet bij na Leo….Maar daar kun je aan werken… …ik help je 'zei Leon.

'en wij helpen ook'zei Raf.

De anderen waren aangekomen op de heuvel.

'jullie wisten hier van?'Vroeg Leo verbaast.

'ongeveer….Maar we wisten niet zeker of het waar was'zei Don.

'wacht even volgens het verhaal van Leon…Had Josi een beschermer toch?'zei Mikey.

'ja,…en die beschermer was ook een Heler….Dat betekend dat Leo er ook één heeft'zei Don.

'maar wie?'vroeg Raf.

De trutles keken naar Leon.

'ben jij de beschermer van Leo?'Vroeg Mikey ongeloof.

'inderdaad….ik ben zijn beschermer en heler'zei Leon.

'vandaar dat je vaak Leo beschermde tegen Shredder'zei Raf.

Leon knikte.

'maar waarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik jou ook eens beschermd heb tegen iets…ook tegen Shredder..maar nog wat'zei Leo.

'tegen je mensen vriend….Die dacht dat ik een verrader was van jullie…weten jullie nog?'vroeg Leon. (kijk hoofdstuk 14)

'oh ja….'Zei Raf die het liever niet wou weten.

Het was even stil.

'ik begrijp nu waarom Meester Splinter zei dat ik hier de antwoorden kon vinden'zei Leo.

'we weten in ieder geval dat Shredder het wil….'Zei Mikey.

'en dat betekend dat we veel dingen moeten doen…eerst moet jij de krachten onder controle krijgen Leo…en als je het hebt…kun je makkelijk Shredder verslaan..'zei Leon.

Opeens hoorden ze Mikey's maag knorren.

'sorry….Door al dat vechten, maakt me gewoon hongerig'zei Mikey.

'laten we dan wat voedsel zoeken….'Zei Don die samen met Mikey van de berg afliep, gevolgd door Raf.

'maar Leon…hoe weet jij dat ik de kracht van Licht hebt?'Vroeg Leo.

'ik heb het gezien toen Splinter het aan jou gaf'zei Leon.

'dus…jij was er bij?...maar..'zei Leo.

'het was inderdaad erg onverwacht, toen ik zeg maar….3 jaar al bij Shredder was, ontmoete ik jullie….Jij Leo en je broers waren nog klein…jullie namen me liefdevol in jullie gezin op…daardoor kende ik jullie Namen.'zei Leon.

'maar waarom konen we je niet meer herinneren toen jij…kwam?'Vroeg Leo.

'Meester Splinter had in die tijd, de kracht om geheugens laten wissen, hij wiste jullie geheugen, zodat jullie me niet meer kenden'zei Leon.

'kwam dat vanwege Shredder?'Vroeg Leo.

'ja..het was het beste dat ik niet meer bij jullie bleef …dat zou veel te gevaarlijk zijn geweest, als hij wist dat jullie al bestonden….had hij jullie gelijk vermoord… 'zei Leon.

'wat zou er gebeurd zijn als je wel bij ons gebleven was?'Vroeg Leo.

'dan zou mij verraad groter zijn dan het nu al is'zei Leon.

Leo knikte.

'Leo!, Leon!...komen jullie?...'riep Raf.

'we komen!'riep Leo en liep samen met Leon de heuvel af.

In New York. In het huis van de Turtles, zat Meester Splinter te mediteren.

Toen, kwam April binnen.

'Meester Splinter?'Vroeg April.

'wat is er April?'Vroeg Meester Splinter en deed zijn ogen open.

'hebt u al wat gehoord van de jongens?'vroeg April.

'hm'zei Meester Splinter.

'ik en Casey hebben al dagen niets meer van ze gehoord sinds naar Japan gingen'zei April.

'maak je maar geen zorgen April, ze weten wat ze doen'zei Meester Splinter.

'maar toch, ze kunnen ons tenminste melden dat alles goed gaat?, u weet maar nooit wat in Japan allemaal kan gebeuren'zei April.

'misschien heb je wel gelijk….Ik ga wel contact met hem opnemen'zei Splinter en sloot zijn ogen.

'hoe bedoelt opnemmt?'vroeg April.

Meester Splinter's omtrek werd zilver.

_Leonardo…………Leonardo……antwoord…_

Terug bij de Turtles die in een kring op een grasveld zaten.

Opeens werd Leo's omtrek blauw en kreeg hij een pijnlijke steek door zijn hoofd heen.

'wat gebeurt er?'vroeg Don.

Leo drukte zijn handen tegen zijn hoofd. Hij hoorde de stem van Meester Splinter.

_Leonardo……vertel me dat alles goed gaat met jullie_

Leo's hoofdpijn werd minder, en hij liet zijn handen zaken.

_Leonardo…Antwoord alsjeblieft._

Leo sloot zijn ogen.

'_Meester Splinter, het gaat goed hier_'zei Leo in zijn hoofd.

_Fijn om dat te horen._

'_zijn er soms….Problemen in New York?_'vroeg Leo.

_Nee hoor, April en Casey wouden weten of het goed met jullie ging………ik moet het contact verbreken…_

Leo's blauwe omtrek verdween en hij deed zijn ogen open.

'wat was dat in hemels naam?'vroeg Mikey.

'het was Meester Splinter, het leek wel of hij telepathie's contact makten'zei Leo.

'dat is ook voordeel van de kracht Leo, je kunt telepathie's comunuseren met iemand die ook over een kracht bezit….'zei Leon.

'dus Meester Splinter heeft ook een kracht?'vroeg Raf.

'ik weet niet, het kan misschien zijn dat hij alleen telepathie heeft…maar ik weet niet zeker'zei Leon.

'wat had Meester Splinter?'vroeg Don.

'hij wou weten hoe het met ons ging'zei Leo.

Terug in New York.

'Meester Splinter?...alles goed met U?'vroeg April bezorgt toen de zilveren omtrek verdween bij Splinter.

'Ja..het gaat…'zei Meester Splinter en stond op.

'wat hebt u gedaan?...'vroeg April.

'ik contact gehad met Leonardo….Hij vertelde dat het goed ging'zei Meester Splinter en draaide zich om en keek April aan.

'maar….Hoe?'Vroeg April.

'dat zal ik je allemaal uitleggen'zei Meester Splinter en liep langs April heen.

Terug bij de Turtles

Het begon te schemeren.

'wanneer zijn we van plan om hier weg te gaan?'Vroeg Raf.

'jullie kunnen morgen ochtend vroeg gaan….'zei Leon.

'dat lijkt mij wel verstandig'zei Don.

'oké…dat doen we'zei Leo.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!!! 


	24. hoofdstuk 24

Hoofdstuk 24: Terug Naar Huis

Leonardo werd wakker, en ging overeind zitten. Hij zat samen met zijn broers die nog lagen te slapen in de grot van Leon, maar hij was nergens te bekennen. Leo stond op liep zachtjes naar buiten.

Het was vroeg in de ochtend, het was mistig. Leo hoorde wat en liep door de mist heen, hij kwam uit bij een meertje. Hij zag een gedaante trainen op dikke riet stengels.

'goedemorgen Leonardo'zei de gedaante en sprong van de rietstengels aan land, het was Leon.

'doe je dit elke morgen?...trainen in de mist?'vroeg Leo.

'ja….In de mist trainen houd de geest scherp, vooral als je traint op die dingen'zei Leon en wees naar de rietstengels.

Opeens sprong hij naar het riet stengels, en stond in evenwicht.

'kom eens Leo!'riep Leon.

Leo sprong naar de rietstengels, en stond met zijn voeten op twee rietstengels, net als Leon.

'je vroeg je af waarom je de kracht vaak onbewust gebruikt….Nu ga je het bewust doen…'zei Leon.

'pardon?'Vroeg Leo.

'alvast een voorproefje voor je training….Doe je ogen dicht'zei Leon.

Leo deed het.

'strek je armen naar voren…en maak van je handen één vuist'zei Leon.

En ook Leo deed dat.

'concerteer je op je energie, je geest, en je gedachten, denk aan je gelukkigste herinneringen…die je hebt'zei Leon.

Bij de anderen Turtels.

Mikey moest hard niezen, en werd wakker. Don en Raf schrokken wakker en kwamen overeind.

'Mikey….Is misschien zo erg dat we uitslapen?'zei Raf geïrriteerd en stond op.

'heh…wie zei dat wij uitsliepen?'Vroeg Mikey en stond ook op.

Don keek rechts van hem.

'waar is Leo?'Vroeg Don en stond ook op.

'Leon is ook nergens'zei Mikey.

'ze zijn vast buiten'zei Raf en liep met de rest naar buiten.

'fijn…Mistig…een perfecte ochtend'klaagde Mikey.

'hou toch eens op met klagen zeg….'Zei Raf.

Ze liepen richting het meertje.

'kijk!.. ze zijn daar'zei Don en wees naar de gedaantes.

'wat zijn in hemelsnaam aan het doen?'Vroeg Mikey.

Bij Leo en Leon.

In Leo's vuist begon wat blauw te gloeien.

'Goed je goed…doe nu je vuist open'zei Leon.

Leo deed zijn vuist open, en ook zijn ogen.

Tussen zijn handen zweefde er een licht blauwe energie bal.

'wow'zei Leo.

'dit is nog niets…'zei Leon.

'zien jullie dat blauwe licht?'Vroeg Don.

'ja….'zei Raf verbaast.

Opeens begon de energie bal vel te gloeien, en was zo sterk dat Leo zijn evenwicht verloor en naar achter viel, en belande in het water. De energie bal was verdwenen.

Leo ging overeind zitten en spuugde wat water uit.

'het is wel de bedoeling dat je blijft concentreren, hoe meer je concerteert, en traint, hoe beter het wordt'zei Leon.

'ik begrijp het'zei Leo.

'Heh Leo!, Ik wist niet dat vallen in het water bij de ochtend gymnastiek hoorde!'riep Raf met lach.

'grappig Raf!'Riep Leo met lach en stond op.

Toen Hij en Leon aan land waren.

'dus je was al vast aan het trainen met je kracht'zei Don.

'ja'zei Leo.

'als je thuis bent Leo…moet je meer gaan trainen….Meester Splinter wil daar vast mee helpen…jullie kunnen beter gauw gaan…voordat de mens ons ziet'zei Leon.

'gelijk heb je…Don waar heb je de Heli geparkeerd?'Vroeg Mikey.

'niet ver hier vandaan denk ik, volg me'zei Don en de rest volgde hem naar de helikopter.

Eenmaal daar.

'oké jongens…terug naar huis'zei Don en deed de deur open van de heli.

Raf en Mikey stapte in.

'veel sterkte met je training'zei Leon tegen Leo.

'ga je niet mee?'Vroeg Leo.

'nee…ik heb hier nog wat klussen te regelen, maar op een goede dag zal ik terug keren naar New York'zei Leon.

'oké dan…dan zien we je nog wel eens'zei Leo en stapte in.

'Misschien Leonardo…Misschien'Mompelde Leon

Don starten de helikopter en ze stegen op.

De Turtels zwaaide naar Leon en ze vlogen weg.

'man…wat ben ik blij dat we weer naar Huis kunnen'zei Raf.

'Ik zal Japan wel missen, het was zeker voor Shredder een land van vrede'zei Don.

'het was alleen jammer dat hij kwam'zei Leo.

'zien we Leon weer terug?'Vroeg Mikey aan Leo

'Misschien Mikey…Misschien'zei Leo.

Ze vlogen richting New York, richting hun huis.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!!! 


	25. hoofdstuk 25

Hoofdstuk 25: Leon's conversatie.

De Turtels warren terug gekeerd uit Japan, en ze warren eindelijk thuis.

Na twee dagen warren ze bij April's thuis samen met Meester Splinter en Casey. De Turtels hadden alles verteld wat er in Japan was gebeurd. Ook hoe Leon aan Leo vertelde dat hij de kracht van Licht had.

'dus als ik alles goed begrepen heb….Heeft Leo een soort speciale kracht…en wil Shredder het om de machtigste worden'zei April.

Leo, Raf en Mikey knikte.

'vet cool…maar ook eng'zei Casey.

'inderdaad'zei Leo met een zachte stem.

'ik begrijp dat alles nog onzeker is voor je Leonardo….Het beste is dat we moeten trainen, hoe meer hoe beter 'zei Meester Splinter.

'zo iets zei Leon ook'zei Leo.

'kan iemand me nog een keer uitleggen wie die 'Leon' is?'Vroeg April.

'zeg maar dat het een soort Halfbroer is….'Zei Raf.

'een Halfbroer?'vroeg April die het niet begreep.

'dat is nogal erg lastig uitleggen'zei Leo.

'dat is toch die ene gast, wie ik een klap had gegeven?'Vroeg Casey.

'Ja'zei Raf en Mikey tegelijk.

'oh….ehm…..Waar is Don?...waar is hij mee bezig?'zei Casey die snel van onderwerp veranderde.

'hij is bezig de antennen's van de tv, aan het maken, boven op het dak'zei April.

Bij Donatello die boven op het dak zat.

'man…waarom ben ik zo goed in dit soort dingen?'vroeg Don en bond twee snoeren aan elkaar.

Wat hij niet wist, was dat een iemand achter hem stonden.

'zo, ook weer gefikst'zei Don, stond op, draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met de Elite Guards. Het warren een stuk of 6.

'oh fijn is dat zeg'mompelde Don en haalde zijn Bo-staf tevoorschijn.

De Elite Guards hadden Don omsingeld.

'er mag van mij nu een wonder komen'zei Don en wou aanvallen. Maar toen verscheen er een zwarte gedaante met een keep.

Hij sprong in de cirkel en ging achter Don staan.

'maar…hoe'wou Don zeggen maar de Guards vielen aan.

Don en de gedaanten vielen ook aan.

Één Guard viel Don aan. Don wou zich verdedigen, maar de Guard was veel sneller en sloeg Don tot aan de rand van het dak. Hij keek naar achteren.

'Donatello…kijk uit!'Riep de gedaante.

Don keek voor zich en een Elite Guard sloeg Don van het dak af.

Op dat moment.

Leo deed het raam open en keek naar buiten.

'AAHH.!'Schreeuwde Don.

Leo keek verschrikt omhoog en zag Don vallen.

'DONNIE!'Schreeuwde Leo.

Don stak zijn arm uit, en Leo kon hem net grijpen, en trok hem naar binnen en viel achterover, met Don er naast.

'wow, Don alles goed?'vroeg Leo en stond op, en hiel Don overeind.

'wat was er gebeurd?'vroeg Raf.

'het warren de Elite Guards…ze vielen aan…'zei Don.

'en je was alleen?'vroeg April.

'nee….Er was iemand…iemand die mij naam kende'zei Don.

De turels keken elkaar aan.

'je zou je toch niet denken…'zei Raf.

'maar ik denk het wel'zei Mikey.

'wat denken jullie?'Vroeg Casey.

Opeens kwam er iemand uit het raam, hij droeg een bruine keep.

Het was stil, toen.

'dus…dit was de goede dag waar je het over had Leon?'vroeg Leo.

Leon deed zijn kapison af.

'volgens mij wel'zei Leon.

'eh..nog bedankt dat me hielp op het dak'zei Don.

'graag gedaan'zei Leon

'dus dat is Leon waar jullie over verteld hebben?'Vroeg April.

'en is zij jullie tweede mensen vriend?'vroeg Leon aan Leo.

'wat bedoel je daarmee?'Vroeg April.

'rustig maar April….hij is niet gewend aan mensen…als je begrijp wat ik bedoel'zei Don zacht.

'oh ja…ik snap het'zei April snel.

En zo.

'en heb je nog wat beleeft in Japan?'Vroeg Mikey.

'niet veel..ik heb alleen vrede gesloten met de Verzet strijders'zei Leon.

'meen je niet…de laatste keer toen we ze zagen, wouden ze ons zowat vermoorden'zei Raf.

'ik heb Kapitein Hono overtuigd, dat ik niet zo slecht ben als hij dacht…hij nam het goed op'zei Leon.

'en verder?'vroeg Leo.

'en verder heb ik ze alleen geholpen met de wederopbouw van de kleine dorpjes, en verteld waar Shredder op uit is..daarna brachten zij me hierheen, dat is al een uur geleden'zei Leon.

'en die mensen in die dorpjes vonden het prima dat jij hielp?'Vroeg Casey.

'ja, ze zeiden dat ze wel extra hulp konden gebruiken'zei Leon kortaf.

Leon liep naar de openraam.

'wat ga je doen?'vroeg Meester Splinter.

'ik moet nog wat doen'zei Leon.

'en dat is?'Vroeg Don.

'oh…even wat ophalen bij Shredder'zei Leon.

'wat?'Zeiden Leo en Raf tegelijk.

'het is geen probleem…ik weet hoe ik binnen kom'zei Leon.

'we gaan met je mee'zei Leo.

'nee, dat lijkt me niet verstandig Leonardo'zei Meester Splinter.

'Hij heeft gelijk…als je daar nu verschijnt, kan Shredder jou en je broers gelijk neerhalen….'zei Leon.

'maar'zei Leo.

'ik red me wel Leo…een beetje vertrouwen kan geen kwaad in het leven….Tot zo'zei Leon en ging weg.

'Leon moet gestoord zijn om alleen naar Shredder te gaan'zei Raf.

'we moeten hem vertrouwen Raf'zei Leo.

'ook dat nog'zei Rag geïrriteerd.

Bij Leon die op het dak stond van het gebouw van Shredder.

Hij stond wat te praten met wat voetninja's, toen die weg warren draaide Shredder zich om

Brak Leon een gat in het raam en sprong naar beneden.

'wat brengt jou hier….in New York…ik had eerder gedacht dat je nog wel in Japan bleef'zei Shredder.

'ach ja, als je daar te blijft, gaat het je vervelen'zei Leon kalm.

'je moet wel veel moed hebben verzameld om hier alleen te staan'zei Shredder.

'rustig maar, ik blijf niet lang, ik kom alleen iets ophalen….Een klein ding, je weet vast waar ik het over hebt'zei Leon.

'ik weet niet waar jij over praat Leon'zei Shredder en draaide zich om.

'kom op zeg, je hebt het al zowat jaren bewaard…..dat ene kleine ding dat voor mij en de rest van de wereld een redding is, en voor jou de ondergang'zei Leon.

'de ondergang?, laat me niet lachen….'zei Shredder en viel aan.

Leon sprong opzij en keek naar een pilaar waar een klein kluisje aan hing.

'doe geen moeite Shredder, ik weet waar ik het kan vinden'zei Leon.

Shredder viel opnieuw aan.

Leon verdedigde zich met zijn zwaarden.

Het Lukte Leon om Shredder zo ver mogelijk van zich af te duwen.

Leon pakte een sterrenwerper en gooide het naar het kleine kluisje. De Sterrenwerper makte het kluisje open, en er viel een voorwerp uit. Leon greep het, en pakte een bom en liet het ontploffen. Er verscheen een uitgang naar buiten.

Hij renden naar de uitgang.

'NEE!'schreeuwde Shredder.

'bedankt Meester…nu weet ik zeker dat het je ondergang wordt, als Leonardo alles onder de knie heeft'zei Leon.

Shredder wou naar Leon toe rennen.

'See Ya!'Zei Leon met glimlach en sprong uit het raam en viel naar beneden. Hij landen op een andere flat gebouw en verdween in de duisternis.

'NEE!!!!!!!'Schreeuwde Shredder opnieuw.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!! 


	26. hoofdstuk 26

Hoofdstuk 26: Trainen.

'1 worden met je geest, eist veel, je moet gefocust blijven, kalm blijven, en vooral geconcerteerd blijven'zei Meester Splinter.

Hij en Leo warren aan mediteren, voor dat ze gingen trainen voor de kracht.

Leon keek vanaf de grond toe, terwijl de andere Turtels vanaf boven alles bekeken.

'man…ik haat de stilte….Waar is dit goed voor?'vroeg Mikey.

'door de stilte, kan Leo zich beter concentreren'zei Don zacht.

'beter concentreren?...ik denk dat hij langzaam gek word van de stilte'zei Raf.

'ook moet je opletten op je ademhaling, balans, evenwicht, en onthoud wat ik je heb gezegd'zei Meester Splinter, deed zijn ogen open en stond op.

'ben je er klaar voor?'Vroeg Meester Splinter.

'ik ben er klaar voor'zei Leo, deed zijn ogen open en stond op.

'goed…'zei Meester Splinter en liep een paar passen achteruit.

Zijn omtrek werd zilver en stond klaar voor de aanval.

Leo concentreerde. Zijn omtrek werd lichtblauw.

'goed, blijf geconcerteerd'zei Meester Splinter en makte van zijn handen een bal vorm, er verscheen een zilveren energie bal.

Leo had het gevoel dat hij afzwakte, maar moest zich concentreren, ook al voelde hij zich erg zwak.

'probeer het af te weren...met je kracht'zei Meester Splinter en gooide de energie bal.

Leo richte zijn rechter hand op de energie bal, die stopte.

Opeens verdween de concentratie weg, en de energie bal spatte uit één.

Leo viel op zijn knieën en hapte naar lucht en zijn blauwe omtrek verdween.

'ik zei toch dat je op je ademhaling moest letten'zei Meester Splinter en zijn zilveren omtrek verdween.

'sodeju'zei Mikey.

'je verbrak zomaar je concentratie Leo….'Zei Leon.

'ik weet het'zei Leo en stond op.

'we proberen het nog een keer'zei Meester Splinter.

Na vele Uren.

Leo viel uitgeput op de grond.

'genoeg!'riep Raf en ging naar beneden samen met Micky en Don.

'wat is er jongens?'vroeg Leon.

'verdient Leo even geen pauze?...hij is al uren bezig'zei Raf.

'zeg maar 4 uren precies'zei Don.

'ja….Echt waar?'vroeg Mikey ongeloof.

'ik vind dat hij nu rustig aan moet doen….'zei Don.

'dus, mag hij met ons mee, voor de nacht training?'vroeg Mikey.

'nou…'zei Meester Splinter.

'alstublieft Sensei'zei Leo die langzaam opstond.

'ja,…een beetje frisse lucht zal goed voor hem zijn'zei Raf.

Meester Splinter slaakte een zucht.

'vooruit dan maar'zei Meester Splinter en de Turtels wouden weg gaan.

'maar ik verwacht jullie over 2 uur terug, en dan beginnen we weer met trainen Leonardo'zei Meester Splinter.

'is goed Sensei'zei Leo en ging weg met zijn broers.

Meester slaakte opnieuw een zucht.

'is er iets mis Meester Splinter?'vroeg Leon.

'nee, het is alleen…ik ben bang de ik Leonardo te veel laat trainen'zei Meester Splinter.

'ik weet het, maar steekt toch wel wat van op?'vroeg Leon.

'dat weet ik niet Leon, misschien kan hij beter buiten alles doen'zei Meester Splinter.

'dat lijkt mij niet beste, hij nog in ontwikkeling, zijn krachten hebben veel tijd nodig'zei Leon.

Meester Splinter zei niets.

Bij de Turtels.

Ze sprongen over daken.

'man, wat had ik dit nodig zeg'zei Leo die de avond lucht in ademde.

'dat kan ik me best voor stellen…4 uren lang…binnen in dat lucht dichte hok'zei Mikey.

'dat 'lucht dichte hok'is wel ons huis'zei Don.

Ze stopte.

'heh, ik mag toch mijn mening hebben?'vroeg Mikey.

'natuurlijk, ik zei niet….'Zei Don.

'eh…jongens'zei Leo.

'maar je zei wel van…'zei Mikey.

'jongens'zei Leo opnieuw.

'ik zei alleen maar…'zei Don.

'Jongens!'riep Leo.

'wat?'Zeiden Don en Mikey tegelijk.

'kijk!'Riep Leo en wees naar een kleine groep Elite Guards, die verdwenen, en voor de Turtels tevoorschijn kwamen.

'of fijn…dat ook weer'zei Raf en pakten zijn Sai's.

'nou ja….Wat is een training zonder hun'zei Mikey en pakte zijn nunchakus.

'tja,…wat hadden we dan gedacht'zei Don en pakte zijn Bo-Staf.

'laten we deze klus af klaren'zei Leo en pakte zijn katana's.

Ze vielen aan, maar de Guards verdwenen.

'daarom heb ik een hekel aan die gasten, telkens verdwijnen en dan weer verschijnen'zei Raf.

En dat was zo, de verschenen weer, maar dan achter hun. Ze vielen aan, maar de Turtels sprongen achteruit, kwamen op hun voeten terecht, en ze gaven de Guards een trap, en ze vielen van het flatgebouw af.

'dat ging gemakkelijk'zei Don.

Ze deden hun wapen weg.

'bijna te gemakkelijk'zei Leo.

Mikey keek over de rand, en zag de Guards verdwenen waren.

'eh Jongens….ze zijn weer verdwenen'zei Mikey.

'vind je dat gek dan?'Vroeg Raf.

Wat ze niet wisten, was dat de onzichtbare ninja's dichter bij kwamen.

Opeens voelde Leo wat, zijn omtrek werd lichtblauw.

'wat is er Leo?'Vroeg Raf snel.

Leo sprong naar achter, richten zijn handen naar zijn broers.

'eh,…wat ben je plan?'vroeg Mikey die angstig werd.

'aan de kant'zei Leo.

'laten we maar doen wat hij zegt'zei Don en hij, Raf en Mikey gingen gauw aan de kant.

Uit Leo's handen kwam een krachtige straal, het raakte de onzichtbare Ninja's. Het waren er maar twee, ze werden zichtbaar en vielen naar beneden.

De omtrek van Leo verdween, viel op z'n knieën op de koude vloer van het dak en hapte naar Lucht.

'wow, Leo…waarschuw ons de volgde keer als je de kracht gaat gebruiken, het leek wel of je het op ons wou gebruiken…ik werd helemaal gek…'zei Mikey te vlug.

Raf gaf hem een klap op zijn hoofd.

'au'zei Mikey.

'rustig aan Mikey…Leo zou dat nooit doen…en trouwens hij waarschuwde ons, door te zeggen dat we aan de kant moesten gaan!'zei Raf die nogal woest was.

'jij moet ook even rustig aan doen'zei Don.

Leo stond op.

'laten we maar terug keren'zei Leo.

Zijn broers knikte en gingen met Leo terug naar huis.

* * *

BLIJF AUB R&R! 


	27. hoofdstuk 27

Hoofdstuk 27: Je bent veranderd

De training van Leo was nu al een week aan de gang. Hij deed niets anders dat Trainen, en zorgen dat hij zijn licht krachten onder controle heeft. Ook al deed hij zijn best, soms was het tevergeefs.

'vandaag gaan we opnieuw werken aan je afweer energie'zei Meester Splinter.

'alsjeblieft zeg, waarom zou Leo dat nou weer moeten leren?'vroeg Raf.

Leon gooide zijn sterrenwerper naar Raf. De sterrenwerper kwam vlak naast Raf's hoofd neer.

'gooi maar eens terug…Raffaël'zei Meester Splinter.

'goed'zei Raf en pakte de sterrenwerper, en gooide het naar Leon.

Meester Splinter richte zijn hand op de sterrenwerper, en het stopte precies voor Leon's gezicht.

'wauw'zei Don.

'en dat is afweer energie…. het is vaak erg handig'zei Meester Splinter.

'het zal wel'zei Raf en ging weg.

'wat ga je doen Rafie?'Vroeg Mikey.

'ik ga wat boven doen….Ben ik even van dit gedoe af'zei Raf en liep verder.

'Raf wacht!'riep Don.

'laat hem maar Don…je weet hoe hij is'zei Leo.

Bij Raf die over de daken sprong.

Toen.

'Heh Raf…wat is er?'Vroeg Casey die op een dak stond.

'oh…er niets..'zei Raf.

'ja ja…geloof je het zelf?'vroeg Casey.

'alsjeblieft…laat me'zei Raf en wou verder gaan.

'Raf…vertel nou wat er is?'Vroeg Casey en ging voor Raf staan.

Raf slaakte een zucht.

'het gaat over Leo…'zei Raf uiteindelijk.

'wat is er dan?'Vroeg Casey.

'kap even met vragen stellen….ik vind alleen dat veel te snel gaat…Meester Splinter en Leon zijn er al een week mee bezig, ik vraag me gewoon af of Leo dit allemaal vol houdt'zei Raf.

'geef hem wat tijd, het is voor hem helemaal nieuw, of ga met hem praten'zei Casey.

'misschien'zei Raf.

Casey gaf Raf een stomp in zijn schouder.

'kom op Raf…wie als laastse bij de haven is…is een schildpad'zei Casey en rende weg.

'HEH.. IK BEN AL SCHILDPAD IDIOOT!'Schreeuwde Raf.

'EEN SLOME SCHILDPAD DAN!'Riep Casey in de verte.

'ik doe hem wat'mompelde Raf in zich zelf en rende achter Casey aan.

Terug bij de andere Turtles.

Het lukte Leo om de energie bal van Meester Splinter aftweren en het terug te gooien.

Meester Splinter richten zijn handen op de energie bal, en de bal stopte.

'mooi, je begint het te begrijpen'zei Meester Splinter en liet de energie bal verdwijnen.

'nu alleen nog voorwerpen'zei Leon.

'ik snap het niet, kan Leo verschillende manieren afweren?'vroeg Don.

'ja, hij kan afweer energie gebruiken, daar gebruik je alleen je energie, met geest en kracht afweren is lastig….Daar gebruik je alleen je krachten en je geest'zei Meester Splinter.

'zoals een week gelden?'Vroeg Mikey (zie hoofdstuk 26)

'inderdaad'zei Leon.

Don gaapte.

'bezwaar als ik ga pitten?'Vroeg Don en rekte zich uit.

'nee…ik ga ook maar'zei Mikey die gaapte.

'welterusten jongens'zei Leo.

'trusten Leo'zei Don en ging naar boven met Mikey.

'ik denk dat we allemaal een goedenacht rust moeten hebben'zei Meester Splinter tegen Leon.

Leon knikte en liep naar zijn logeerkamer.

'moet jij niet gaan slapen Leonardo?'Vroeg Meester Splinter.

'ik wacht wel even op Raf'zei Leo.

'goed, goedenacht'zei Meester Splinter.

'goedenacht Sensei'zei Leo en Meester Splinter ging naar zijn kamer.

Naar 1 uur, kwam Raf thuis.

Hij zag dat Leo zat te mediteren met een brandende kaars.

'moet jij niet gaat slapen of zo?'vroeg Raf.

'ik werkte nog even aan mijn innerlijke rust'zei Leo en deed zijn ogen open en blies de kaars uit.

'man ik word hier gek van'zei Raf.

'wat is er dan?'Vroeg Leo en stond op.

'al die trainingen, al dat gedoe….Ik zeg dit niet graag…maar je bent veranderd!'Riep Raf.

'waar heb je het over?'Vroeg Leo.

'voor dat je die kracht had, kon je nog normaal leiding geven, 2 dagen terug leek het er op dat je geen normaal plan kon bedenken, terwijl je altijd een plan hebt als we aangevallen worden!'zei Raf.

'ik ben niet veranderd Raf!'zei Leo.

'je eet nauwelijks, je bent alleen maar bezig met die trainingen, wordt dit niet allemaal te veel?'vroeg Raf.

'ik zeg het voor de duidelijkheid, ik ben niet veranderd'zei Leo.

'dat zullen we nog eens zien broertje'zei Raf en gooide een sterrenwerper naar Leo.

Leo's omtrek werd lichtblauw, hij draaide zich om, en richte zijn linkerhand naar de sterrenwerper, die een lichtblauwe omtrek kreeg en stopte.

Toen verdween de blauwe omtrek, (ook die van Leo), en de sterrenwerper viel op de grond.

Het was stil.

Raf en Leo keken elkaar een minuut lang aan.

Leo liet zijn arm zakken.

'ik zeg dit niet graag, maar ik ben bang dat je gelijk hebt'zei Leo en ging zitten op de bank.

Raf liep naar hem toe.

'ik ben inderdaad veranderd, maar ik was blind om het te zien'zei Leo.

'het is al goed…ik denk dat dit allemaal te veel voor je word'zei Raf en ging naast Leo zitten.

'denk het ook….Maar je hebt Meester Splinter gehoord, het is beter als ik het sneller onder de knie heb'zei Leo.

' doe gewoon rustig aan, Shredder loopt heus niet weg…we hebben alle tijd om hem met de grond gelijk te maken'zei Raf.

Leo moest lachen.

'sinds wanner ben jij een therapeut?'vroeg Leo.

'sinds jij er één nodig heb'zei Raf en gaf Leo een vriendelijke stomp in zijn bovenarm.

Wat ze niet wisten was de Meester Splinter het allemaal heeft gezien.

'_misschien kan een dagje of 3 rust geen kwaad_'zei Meester Splinter in zijn hoofd en deed voorzichtig zijn deur dicht.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!!!! 


	28. hoofdstuk 28

Hoofdstuk 28: Strijd bij het zielenhof

Het was een rustige morgen. De Turtles lagen nog te slapen.

Opeens hoorde de Turtles harde rock muziek. Raf schrok wakker en viel uit bed.

'MIKEY!, ALS JIJ DAT DEED!'schreeuwde Raf en liep zijn kamer uit, en zag zijn broers ook uit hun kamers komen.

'kalm aan zeg Raf, ik ben ook net wakker!'Riep Mikey en rekte zich uit.

'wie deed dan die muziek aan?'Vroeg Don nog half slaperig.

'fijn dat jullie ook wakker zijn'zei Leon die klaarwakker is, en het volume knop van de radio uit deed.

'deed jij dat?'vroeg Leo en gaapte.

'ja…en het was ook nodig, anders kreeg ik jullie je bed niet uit'zei Leon.

'waarvoor?...het is nog niet eens 6 uur'zei Don.

'jullie gaan zo met me mee….Meester Splinter wou, dat ik het jullie liet zien…'zei Leon.

'wat laten zien?'Vroeg Leo.

'als jullie mee willen komen'zei Leon en liep weg.

De Turtles sprongen naar beneden.

'moet het nu?'Vroeg Mikey.

'als het kan'zei Leon en stopte met lopen.

'natuurlijk kan het nu'zei Leo.

'mooi'zei Leon en liep veder.

'ben je goed bij je hoofd Leo?...het is nog vroeg'klaagde Mikey.

'hou op met zeuren Mikey….'zei Don en volgde Leo en Raf naar Leon.

'ben ik hier de enige met gezond verstand?'vroeg Mikey.

'als je dat had tenminste'zei Raf en moest lachen samen met Don en Leo.

'dat is niet grappig Raf!'Riep Mikey en volgde de anderen.

Eenmaal buiten.

De ochtend zon, begon langzaam op te komen.

De Turtles sprongen over de daken, en volgde Leon.

'waar gaan we in hemelsnaam heen Leon?'vroeg Raf.

'even geduld hebben'zei Leon en sprong naar benden.

'mooi is dat zeg'zei Raf bot en sprong met de rest naar beneden.

Na ongeveer 3 minuten kwamen ze aan bij de rotsen, net buiten New York.

De rotsen waren groot, en waren hoog. Voorbij de rotsen, was de zee.

Ze liepen veder, en kwamen aan bij een ronde rots, de grond was van Marmer, en er stonden marmeren pilaren tegenover elkaar. Helemaal aan het eind, stond een grote recht hoekige stenen beeld, die 4 meter hoog was. Er stonden Japanse teksten op.

'wat is dit voor een plaats?'vroeg Leo.

'dit mij vrienden…is het Zielenhof, het is een soort rustplaats voor ninja's of anderen krijgsvechters'zei Leon en liep over de marmeren stenen vloer.De anderen volgden hem.

'en wat is dat voor een ding?'Vroeg Don en wees naar de rechthoekige stenen beeld.

'dat is het monument der Vechter's, een doorgang, naar een…'zei Leon maar werd onderbroken.

'hemel!'riep Mikey.

Het was een seconde stil, en de anderen keken Mikey aan.

'eh,…ja…zo iets kun je noemen 'zei Leon.

De Turtles liepen rond.

Raf keek naar beneden.

'wow, je bent verloren als je naar beneden valt'zei Raf.

'het is maar 10 meter hoog'zei Leon.

'maar 10 meter?'Vroeg Raf.

Leo stond bij het monument, en bekeek de teksten.

'ben benieuwd wat er staat'zei Don die achter Leo stond.

'er staat: Licht wezens van Japan eren Uw sterkte nog zwakte'mompelde Leo.

Don keek Leo verbaast aan.

'sinds wanner kan jij Japanse tekst lezen?'Vroeg Don.

'uh….Ik heb geen idee'zei Leo.

'misschien heeft de kracht een talen knobbel….misschien kun je daarom Japans lezen…en ik denk ook spreken'zei Leon.

'of Leo, heeft een beetje, te veel getraind'zei Raf.

'heel misschien Raffaël'zei een stem.

De Turtles draaide zich om en zagen Meester Splinter aan lopen.

'het is mogelijk….'Zei Leon.

'oh fijn…zo meteen gaat Leo nog Japans praten'zei Mikey met een lach.

'lollig Michelangelo, maar helaas red hij het niet voor het einde van deze dag'zei een duisteren stem.

De Turtles en Meester Splinter zagen Shredder naar ze toe lopen.

'Shredder'zei Leo en pakte zijn zwaarden.

'een tijdje koest gehouden, en nu val je weer aan'zei Leon.

'ach ja, wat zal ik zeggen'zei Shredder en viel aan.

Hij had zijn aanval gericht op Leo, maar Leon hield de aanval tegen.

De anderen Turtles en Meester Splinter sprongen daar weg.

Mikey en Don vielen van achteren aan, maar Shredder draaide zich vlug om, en sloeg de twee weg. Ondertussen was Leon bij Shredder vandaan.

Raf en Leo vielen van voren aan. Shredder sloeg Raf weg. Hij kwam tegen Don aan.

'iemand een idee?'vroeg Don en werd overeind geholpen door Raf.

'op dit moment?, Niemand zit daar op te wachten Donny'zei Raf.

Shredder viel Leo aan. Hij verdedigde met zijn twee zwaarden.

'handig, dat je broers je kunnen zien sterven'zei Shredder.

'mocht je willen'zei Leo en Shredder sloeg hem neer.

Shredder hief zijn zwaard en wou Leo neersteken maar Meester Splinter hield de aanval tegen.

'ga Leonardo…'zei Meester Splinter. Leo stond op en deed wat hem gezegd werd.

'wat ironie's om je zoontjes te helpen'zei Shredder en sloeg Meester Splinter weg.

Raf en Mikey vielen aan.

Shredder werd weggeschopt door ze. Maar stond te snel op en sloeg ze weg.

'Nu is het mooi geweest!'Riep Leon en viel aan.

'voor jou'mompelde Shredder en sloeg Leon zo hard weg, dat Leon over de rand van de rots afviel.

'LEON!'Schreeuwde Leo en renden er naar toe, sprong op zijn buik vlak bij de afgrond, en kon nog net Leon's hand grijpen.

'hou alsjeblieft vol'mompelde Leo en probeerde Leon om hoog te trekken.

Shredder wou naar Leo toe gaan, maar werd tegengehouden door Raf, Don en Mikey die aanvielen.

Het lukte Leo om Leon omhoog te halen, eenmaal in veiligheid.

'bedankt Leonardo…'zei Leon en stond op samen met Leo.

Shredder sloeg Raf, Don en Mikey weg, ook Meester Splinter die aanviel.

'graag gedaan Leon'zei Leo.

Shredder stond achter Leo en wou hem neersteken met zijn gewonen zwaard.

'LEO KIJK UIT!'schreeuwde Leon en duwde Leo naar de zijkant, en kreeg de zwaard in zijn hart.

Leo en de rest keken geschrokken toe.

'Idiote beschermer….gelukkig blijf je niet lang leven'zei Shredder met een lach.

'gelukkig, is er één iemand die jou kan…..verslaan'bracht Leon uit.

Shredder haalde de zwaard uit Leon en deed en ging achteruit.

Leon viel om, maar Leo ving hem.

'KOM OP JONGENS!'Schreeuwde Raf en viel Shredder aan, samen met Don en Mikey.

'waarom deed je dat?'Vroeg Leo aan Leon, die met moeite zijn ogen open hield.

'kom op zeg Leo….Ik ben toch niet voor niets je beschermer…maar je moet even…luisteren'zei Leon moeizaam.

Leo knikte.

'je moet proberen Shredder….Te verzwakken….Ik weet zeker dat het gaat lukken'zei Leon.

'maar….'Mompelde Leo en zag dat Leon langzaam in kleine gele stukjes verdween.

'je moet het proberen Leonardo…..'Zei Leon.

'maar….En jij?'vroeg Leo.

'maak over mij geen zorgen……ik ben bij je….Bij het gevecht met Shredder'zei Leon en verdween in stukjes die weg zweefde.

'_heb geen angst Leonardo_'hoorde Leo, Leon nog zeggen.

Wat Leo niet wist was dat de stukjes in hem verdwenen. Hij besefte wel, hij kende Leon niet zo heel erg goed, toch had Leo het gevoel dat hij een broer kwijt was.

'_ik zal het proberen…Leon_'zei Leo in zijn hoofd en stond op, draaide zich om en zag Shredder zijn broers weg slaan.

Leo liep naar hem toe.

'zo…genoeg afscheid genomen?'vroeg Shredder.

'het is over Shredder, ik versla je hier…en wel nu'zei Leo en stopte met lopen, en pakten zijn zwaarden.

'goed dan…als je dat per se wil'zei Shredder en er verscheen een krachtveld rond hem en Leo heen.

'wat Leo nou weer doen?'Vroeg Raf en stond op.

'het lijkt wel, of hij alleen gaat vechten tegen Shredder'zei Don en hielp Mikey overeind.

'dat ga je toch niet menen?'Vroeg Mikey.

'ik ben bang van wel Mikey'zei Don.

'we moeten hem helpen'zei Raf en pakten zijn Sai's.

'nee Raffaël….Hij moet het helaas alleen doen'zei Meester Splinter en hield hem tegen.

'maar Sensei, dat word zijn dood'zei Raf.

'letterlijk nog wel'zei Mikey.

'begrijp je jullie best…..maar we kunnen nu niets doen'zei Meester Splinter.

'echt helemaal niets?'Vroeg Don ongeloof.

'ja Donatello….Ik vrees van wel'zei Meester Splinter.

'Nu maar hopen….Dat Leo'zei Mikey.

'gaat winnen'maakte Raf zijn zin af.

'ben je er klaar voor Leonardo…..want dit zal je laatste gevecht worden'zei Shredder.

'blijf maar dromen Shredder'mompelde Leo.

* * *

Pixie: ik stuur verder als ik weer wat Revieuws hebt. Als je het verhaal verder wilt volgen...R&R! 


End file.
